Two Days in Ba Sing Se
by P.Rose205
Summary: Everyone comes to Ba Sing Se for Aang and Katara's engagement party, but things aren't that simple. Confessions, unrequited love, misunderstandings, arguments, and more. Contains Kataang, Zuki, one sided Tokka and a surprise combo. (be sure to read the intro).
1. Prologue & Party at the Jasmine Dragon

Rose - Hi guys, it's me...well of course its me, who else would it be. Okay, It's me and Jordan...you know Jordan, Jordanalane from . Say hi Jordan.

Jordan - Hola fellow Avatards!

Rose - So, the reason we're here is to introduce you guys to our FrankenFic. Why do I call it that? Well I'm glad you asked. If you keep up with the two of us you know that a little while back Jordan asked it she could build off of my story "The News". Well, I said yes and she came up with "Finally His to Hold" and it fit perfectly. So I was thinking, a whole lot happened to the Gaang on the course of two days so I asked her if she didn't mind me taking all the parts and putting them together, then Jordan made the genius suggestion that we add to it and fill in the blanks. Thus was born "Two Days in Ba Sing Se."

It combines the stories I mentioned before part of chapter 17 and chapter 37 of "The Last" with a whole lot of added detail. If you've read any or all of them consider this the unrated directors cut with extra footage and deleted scenes. If you haven't, don't worry, it's all here.

Jordan, did I miss anything?

Jordan - No I think you covered it for the most part. It talks about a lot of things that were not talked about in any of the original stories, and even adds a new spin on some things that were talked about.

Oh... it's also very sexy. Wouldn't you say so?

Rose - Yep, which brings me to the next thing. Like I said, this is the **unrated** **cut**, meaning lots of bad words and steamy sex.

Jordan - AMAZING SEX!

Rose - Very true. Anyway, if that's not your thing, as much as we hate to say it, you may not want to read this one.

Jordan - But if it is your thing, help yourself. Oh, there is also a surprise pairing in this Fic that was never talked about in the others. We both like it and hope that you do too!

Rose - Oh and one more thing, it's Bryke's world, we just like wandering around and seeing what we can mess with. The beautiful picture is by LovelyRugbee, find her on Deviantart and tumbler.

As a thank you for reading our little intro have two chapters to start you out. we'll leave you to your reading now. Enjoy.

Jordan - Till next time!

* * *

**Two Days In Ba Sing Se**

**Prologue **

**(One Week Earlier)**

Zuko eased into Suki's room where she was packing for their trip to Ba Sing Se. He watched her silently, noting the way that her hands handled delicate fabric, smoothing them as she placed them in her big green bag.

"Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to come in?" Suki said with a smile as she placed the shirt she'd been folding into her suitcase. She didn't even have to look up to know he was there, she could feel the heat from him filling the room.

Zuko chuckled, walking over to the bed she was working off of. "Do you think you have enough? We won't be gone that long."

"We'll be gone a little over a week. You never know what you might need." she looked to him with a smile, "It's all about being prepared." She danced in place a little bit, "And I got a few things for Katara." She said eagerly.

He looked into her big green bag, laying a finger on the stack of blue, white, orange and yellow. "Is this what you're taking to her?" Suki nodded with a smile. He looked part of the way through the pile of silk and lace, his single eye brow raised, "This looks like it's more for Aang than Katara."

She laughed lightly and bumped him with her hip, "I guess you can look at it like that. I think every girl should have at least a few nice underthings."

He raised an eyebrow, looking at her with a blank face, "Do you have things like this?"

The Kyoshi Warrior smiled at him, her bottom lip caught in her teeth as she looked him over, "I do."

"Oh really?" His eyes went to her strong body, picturing how she would look in lace, or in nothing at all. Suki could not help but laugh, knowing exactly what he was doing with that look on his face. Her hand went to the back of his neck, pulling him towards her in a kiss.

He just smiled into the kiss, letting her tongue slip into his mouth as his arms went around her waist. Suki couldn't help but laugh as they kissed, Zuko's hand exploring down past her waistline and cupping her firm buttocks.

Just as Suki was getting excited there was a double hand clap from behind them. "Okay you two, enough of that." Lady Ursa said with a smile, "The balloon is ready to go. You'll have to do that on your own time."

Suki laughed out of embarrassment, pulling away from the kiss and burying her face in her boyfriend's robes. Zuko put his hand back to her waist, looking at his mother with a frown and a blush on his face, "Mother, really."

Lady Ursa giggled as she shook her head, "Kids these days." She mumbled happily as she walked away.

Suki lifted her head back up, looking at the gold eyes of her Fire Lord, "This week is going to be hard." She leaned in and spoke into his lips. "I don't know if I can keep my distance from you all that time."

"I know." Zuko sighed, giving her a quick squeeze from around her waist. "But after the party we'll tell them and everything will be out in the open."

"I know." She smiled as she looked into his eyes, "This little secret thing has been fun though."

He couldn't help but laugh a little bit, "It has, but it's been almost a year. We can't go on like this." One of his hands went to the side of her face, cupping her cheek lovingly, "I want to be with you. I don't want to hide us anymore."

"I don't either. It's just more complicated than that…" she sighed, pulling away from him. She was trying not to worry about it, but it was apparent that that she was.

"Tell me what's wrong." He cooed to her, his hand going to her upper arm.

"I'm just worried about how Sokka's going to react. It's been two years since we broke up and he still won't even speak to me."

He looked at her sadly as she went back to packing. She always kept herself busy when she was upset, a trait they both shared. He held the same concern though. He knew that the news they would share could sever ties that had been hard fought to achieve. He knew that it was going to be necessary though, it's not like Sokka was going to make it easy on them. "He won't admit it, but I think he still loves you."

Suki shook her head, a tear falling from her eye. "That's what Katara says." She looked up at Zuko, "I don't want to hurt him more than I already have."

Zuko reached out wiped the tear from her cheek with his thumb, "I don't want to hurt him either, but we have to stop this hiding." he pulled her back into his arms and looked into her eyes, those lovely violet eyes that he saw so many things in, including his future. "I love you Suki and I want us to be together for a very long time."

She looked at him with wide eyes, "You really mean that?"

He gave her a small smile. "Every word of it." This drew a giggle from Suki, her lips reaching for his again. As they kissed she knew that as long as Zuko was there everything would be ok.

* * *

**Party at the Jasmine Dragon**

It was a beautiful spring evening in Ba Sing Se. Aang and Katara were celebrating their engagement at the Jasmine Dragon. Iroh had closed down for the night so that they could have a private party. Most of their family and friends would be in attendance.

Hakoda and Bato were there early because they could not stay long. They already been in Ba Sing Se for two weeks for a series of conferences and meetings and they had to get back to the South Pole. Zuko, Suki, Azula and Ty Lee arrived at the tea shop not long after, Zuko dressed in the head waiter's uniform his Uncle Iroh had given him for the night.

The guest started arriving in groups. Xing Ying and a group of Air Acolytes from Yu Dao, a few former Freedom Fighters, Chang and the Nomads, Teo, Haru, King Kuei, Hope and her family and about a dozen more people were there to congratulate the Avatar and the water bender on their engagement.

Aang and Sokka got dressed in their formal outfits and walked down the street toward the Jasmine Dragon. "Hey Guys." Suki chirped happily to them as she walked toward their apartment, "You guys clean up well."

Aang smiled and walked into Suki's hug as Sokka scowled and walked past her stopping a few feet away.

They stepped apart and Suki said: "Well if you two look this good Katara must look amazing."

"I hope so. she's been getting ready for hours." Aang said, "She called Toph in a little while ago to help her."

Suki looked at him confused "You mean Katara is helping Toph get dressed?"

"No. Toph was ready before us."

"Oh wow. I'll go and help out." she said as she hurried down to the apartment.

Aang walked up to Sokka and they started back toward the teashop. "Suki looked nice." he said cutting a glance at his future brother-in-law.

"If you say so." the warrior said with a shrug.

"How long are you going to give her the silent treatment? Its been years."

"Till I feel like stopping." he answered.

* * *

Aang had been waiting outside the tea shop for fifteen minutes before a cloaked Katara came up followed by Suki and Toph. "Well its about time." he said throwing his hands up "I thought you stood me up...What's with the cloak and dagger look?"

"Believe me, it'll be worth it." Suki said as she pulled the cape and cowl off of Katara and Aang's jaw almost hit the ground. She was wrapped in shimmering blue silk with gold detailing, a high split at her right leg and a fit like a second skin.

The air bender stuttered "You look... you look... damn." he finally breathed out, his eyes feasting on his betrothed.

Katara just laughed "You look very nice too." she said as she looked at him bathed in oranges and reds and wearing the new mala Katara had made for him. She stepped forward and took the pendant in her hand "It looks at nice on you."

He stepped closer and cradled the charm on Katara's new betrothal necklace on his finger as he brushed his thumb across it "And this looks good on you."

Suki and Toph sighed as Aang slid his free hand to the curve of Katara's waist. he surprised when his fingertips landed on bare skin. Suki giggled at the reaction on his face and Toph laughed at the racing of his heart and the two of them went inside. Aang pulled Katara to him and looked at how the back of the dress dipped all the way down to the small of her back. He held her so that he could see her face. Her cheeks were a deep red. "Do you like it?" she asked "It's not too much, is it?"

Aang pressed a small kiss on Katara's lips "This is the best thing I've ever seen you wear."

* * *

Iroh hadn't seen some of the young people who'd come to Aang and Katara's engagement party in years. He was happy to see Longshot and The Duke, but he wondered where Smellerbee was. He approached The Duke, Longshot and his date. She had her back to him Longshot's hands rested on the curve of her hips as she talked to The Duke. She was dressed in a fine dress in shades of green.

"Hello" Iroh greeted happily "It's good to see you again."

Longshot nodded his head and Duke said "Hi General. Nice place you have here."

Iroh smiled that old huge smile of his "Why thank you. So Katara said that Miss Smellerbee would be coming with you. Did she decide not to come?"

Longshot ducked his head and smirked as the young woman sighed and looked over her shoulder "What is it with you old man? I'm right here."

* * *

Aang could not take his eyes off Katara the entire time. Everyone commented on how lovely the young woman looked, which just made Aang want to get her alone for a second or two.

Katara was feeling the same way when she looked at the young Avatar in his dress robes. He'd always looked handsome to her, but tonight it was just different. She knew that he was going to be her husband. She had decided the day before that she was done waiting to have her way with the young man, she just had to get him alone somehow.

"Katara, I can't get over how many people are here!" Smellerbee told her, a smile on her face.

Katara was pulled off her cloud, smiling down at her friend. "I'm glad that everyone could come. I know that everyone is busy, so it's nice that they could all make it!"

"It's also nice that everyone is helping out with it." Smellerbee shot a look over at the dark figure in a green apron who was walking towards the back of the shop. "I mean hell, you have the Fire Lord serving tea!"

Katara laughed at her friend awkwardly walking among their friends, a brown tray in his hand. People were pulling things off it as he walked by, some of them joking about having him serve them.

Zuko stepped into the back room, sitting the large tray onto the counter. He sighed heavily, reaching back and pulling at his topknot to tighten it. He was not sure how he got roped into serving tonight, but he was regretting it. It was different when it was just a few casual customers in the teashop, and something different when he was having to serve dozens of people by himself.

He was almost by himself that is. What should have helped him only made things worse though. "Did you get Bumi's fermented tea?"

Zuko's gaze snapped to Suki who was standing in the doorway. She had an apron and tray just like his, a smile on her face. "Does he really need fermented tea?" Zuko asked, looking his girlfriend over.

Suki just laughed lightly, "Do you wanna say no to _King_ Bumi?"

"_I _can do that." Zuko just smiled at her, leaning his head to the side lightly. He'd had her dress made especially for her, but had not seen it on her until today. The rich green silk stood out against her skin, with tiny veins of gold thread dancing across it's entire surface. "You look pretty tonight." He sighed, his arms crossing over his chest. "I mean you always look pretty but…" He was speaking very softly so that no one could hear.

"I get what you're saying." She laughed, sitting her tray onto the counter next to his, "I want to see you tonight." Her voice was just as soft as his had been, her eyes looking up into his.

"We're seeing one another right now."

"No…" She reached out, the side of her finger grazing his right cheek. He moaned lightly as the contact, moving his mouth towards her hand. Suki gasped as his lips and tongue ran along the skin, his eyes locked on hers.

There was a noise from behind them, making Suki pull her hand away from his mouth quickly. She spun around just in time to see Iroh standing in the doorway, a smile on his face. "I hope I am not interrupting anything."

Zuko shook his head, fighting the blush that he knew was on his cheeks, "Why would you be interrupting?"

Iroh just smiled, bowing his head lightly, "Fair enough. Do we have King Bumi's tea?"

"I'll get it Iroh." Suki told him with a smile, walking to the room in the back where the specialty teas were kept. Zuko could feel his heart skip a beat as she walked by but tried to keep that hidden.

Iroh just smiled at him before walking back into the dining room. Once he was sure that his uncle was gone and went after Suki, quickly going to the room that she had disappeared into. He closed the door behind him, trapping them both in the small space. They crashed into one another with a moan, their lips pressing together. She tried to cry out in protest but his lips muffled her. She knew that they should not be doing this, that they could get caught. Perhaps that was why it felt so good.

His hands went around her waist, holding her in place as they kissed. He felt the danger too, and pulled himself away from her lips. Her hands went to his hair, trying to pull him back to her. "Later." He whispered, pulling away from her.

"Really?"

He nodded, "Meet me in the lower ring after midnight."

"Fire Light Fountain?"

"Of course." He leaned in and pressed another quick kiss on her lips, grabbing the tea for Bumi, "Wait a bit before you come out, ok?"

She nodded, reaching up and fixing his hair, "I will."

"I love you." He whispered lightly, a smile on his face.

"I love you too." With that he left the storage room, leaving his girlfriend swooning in his wake.

Zuko walked back out into the dining room, looking around for Bumi. He was meet with someone quite different. "Have you seen my sister?"

Zuko raised his eyebrow at Sokka, "Seeing as that I'm not her baby sitter, no."

Sokka just rolled his eyes, "I don't need the attitude."

"Why do you care so much anyway?" He delivered the tea to an eager King Bumi with a soft smile. "You're going to have to learn to give them some space there, Captain-Cock-Block."

Sokka rolled his eyes again at Zuko's comment, "Katara is my sister, there is no space between us."

"So are you planning on being there for the wedding night?" Zuko chuckled, picking up some dirty cups from a nearby table.

Sokka rolled his eyes, "I don't even like to think about that."

"Well you are going to have to." Zuko saw Suki walk out of the backroom out of the corner of his eye, trying not to react as he saw her look towards him and Sokka.

"What's your problem?" Sokka asked, pulling Zuko's gaze back to him. "You've been weird even since you got here."

"Weird?"

"Yes Zuko, weird. What's going on?"

Zuko's mind raced, trying to come up with a convincing lie to tell his friend, "It's just odd to be back." He said with a smile, "Back with all you guys, it's nice actually."

Sokka grinned widely, reaching out and patting Zuko on the shoulder, "It's nice to have you back too buddy!"

Zuko just laughed a little bit, shaking his head and trying to not show the sinking feeling in his stomach.


	2. A Home in BaSingSe & Things Discussed

**A Home in Ba Sing Se**

Katara and Aang had finally managed to sneak off for a few moments alone out in the garden. They did not speak at first, just looked at one another with wide eyes. "You look so beautiful." Aang sighed, leaning in and kissing Katara on the cheek.

Katara giggled at the contact, "And you look so handsome." She wrapped her arms around his neck, placing her lips on his.

Iroh walked out off the teashop, clearing his throat. They pulled away from one another, looking at him with a blush. "Young love is a beautiful thing to behold," he said with a soft smile on his face. "It must be hard for the two of you to have time to yourselves."

"That is the understatement of the century." Katara sighed.

"Sokka is a good man, but it must be daunting having him constantly between the two of you." Aang smiled and nodded his head, recalling how they always had to sneak away to have a few moments to themselves.

The general handed him a folded piece of paper with a string attached. Aang took the uncommonly heavy piece of paper and a key slipped out of it He held the key by the string, Katara taking the paper from him. "Iroh, what's this?" he asked.

"Just an engagement gift from King Bumi and I. I will leave you two to it." With a soft bow Iroh went back inside.

Katara and Aang looked at each other, a bit confused, "This is right down the street, let's go." Aang told her, pointing to the address on the paper.

She grabbed his hand and they ran around the side of the shop and down the street to the address. They stood in front of a home that was traditional for the upper ring, on the large size with plenty of ornate fixtures. "They gave us a house." Aang sputtered out, "I was thinking it was an office or maybe an apartment, but this is a whole big house." He turned to Katara, "This is too much."

The young woman smirked at him, "Come on Aang, let's at least go in and see it."

They used the key to unlock the front door, walking into the marvelous home. It was decorated and furnished with items from all over the world. King Bumi and Iroh had even added things from the Air Temples. All Aang could think of was how much this all must have cost, about how they would never be able to repay the older men for their kindness. He could not deny the charm behind the location though.

The nineteen year old man ran his hand across the head of a small statue of Avatar Roku, "Well, it is nice." he said, starting to have a change of heart, then he noticed a little note sticking out from under the statute. He pulled it out, opened it and smiled.

"What does it say?" Katara asked.

Aang looked at her, "'All lovebirds need a nest.'"

The nearly twenty-one year old woman took hold of her fiancé's hand and kissed him softly on the cheek, "Can't we keep it Aang, please? We're here all the time and I'm tired of staying at that apartment Kuei has for us. Wouldn't it be nice to have a real place to come home to?"

The young air bender looked around the room, then at the love of his life, "Come on, let's go see the rest of this place."

They went from room to room until they had seen the entire house, then they settled back in the living room on the couch, "So, do you want to go back to the party now" Aang asked.

Katara gave him a startled look, "Are you crazy? For the first time we are totally and utterly alone. Nobody knows where we are except for Iroh and King Bumi, and they won't say anything, and you want to go back to the party?"

"No, I was just giving you the option. I want to do t_his._" he leaned over and pressed his lips to hers, easing her back on the couch. "I've been trying to get you completely alone for years."

"You know what I've been wanting to do for years?"

Aang leaned back and cocked an eyebrow thinking he already knew what she was going to say, "What would that be?"

"I want to see your tattoos."

Aang gave her a disappointed look. "You've been seeing my tattoos for seven years."

"No I haven't," she said with a smile, "I don't know if the tattoo on your back is one continuous one or it it's three."

"Oh." Aang said simply. He understood the curiosity. Sokka and Zuko had asked him that same question years ago, but they hadn't asked to see it. Then it hit him, she'd asked to _see_ his tattoos, "Ohhh…" he said finally getting the point.

Aang got up and practically jumped out of the formal robes he'd been wearing. He was in nothing more than his underwear in a couple of seconds. The Avatar gave the water bender a cocky smile, turned around and took off his last piece of clothing.

Katara's eyes followed the blue line from the top of Aang's head, down his back and to the point at the base of his spine where it split into the two lines that crossed his buttocks and rounded his legs. "That's what I thought." she said as she stood up. Aang looked back at her over his shoulder and started to turn around, "No, don't move."

She came up behind him and cocked her head, studying the stripe on his back. She reached out and put a finger at the base of his spine and lightly traced the center of the line up to the base of his skull. He shuddered and moaned a little, "Katara, what are you doing to me?" he asked rhetorically.

She leaned against his back and wrapped her arms around him, resting her hands on his chest, "Aang," she hummed, "do you know what I want?"

"What's that?" he asked, a huge smile spreading across his face.

"I want a tattoo." she said, sounding excited.

"What?!" he asked, looking over his shoulder with a furrowed brow.

She looked up at him smiling sweetly. "I want a tattoo. You know how to do one, don't you?"

He cut his eyes at her, "Technically, yes, but I've never done a real one, and I've only seen it done once."

"And didn't you say those things in the case in the back room were for tattooing?"

"Yes, I did." he said through gritted teeth.

"And you said the ink was easy to make?"

"Yeah."

"So can you do it, please? I just want a little one."

He looked into her pleading eyes and he knew he couldn't deny her anything. "Yeah, I'll try."

She bounced up and kissed him on the cheek, then ran off to get the tools and start cleaning them. Aang stood there, alone, naked and disgusted with the situation. He looked down at his erection, "Well, you might as well go away. I've got a tattoo to do."

He was still irritated about the turn of events, but he had taken a few minute to pull himself together. He put on his pants and went out into the garden to find what he needed for the ink. After preparing a small well of ink he went back into the house looking for Katara.

When he found her she was sitting on the bed in the master bedroom with the tools laid out on a towel beside her. "So, what did you want me to tattoo on you? I hope it's nothing too hard for me to do." he asked.

"It's not, you've already done it before." she rested her hand on the new betrothal necklace she was wearing, "I want this."

For the first time since he was naked in the living room, Aang smiled, "I can do that. Where do you want it?"

Katara pulled her dress back at the slit and slowly spread her legs, "I want it right here." she said, touching the inside of the highest part of her thigh.

Aang's eyes stretched and his brain shut down for a second, then it clicked back on, "Um, you want it right there?"

She smiled at him, "Yes, right here."

He gathered his composure as much as he could, "Okay, lay down and get comfortable." He mentally lectured himself about getting too excited about exactly where he had to position himself in order to place the small tattoo. _Alright, it's just skin. I'm going to get down here, put the design on her leg and then _he shook his head to keep his thoughts from drifting to where he knew they would go, _Get yourself together Aang._

The young man crawled up on the bed and settled himself slowly between his fiance's thighs. He ran his hand gently across the spot where she said she wanted the tattoo. Aang felt Katara quiver under his touch and he brushed his thumb across her leg again. He smiled up at her again, "It's going to hurt, are you sure you want me to tattoo you?"

"I'm sure." she said in a confident manner, "You got a full body tattoo when you were half my age, I think I can take it."

All he responded with was, "If you say so." and he dipped the tool into the dark blue ink and started to tap the design into her thigh.

Katara flinched with the first piercing of the needle into her skin. It hurt quite a bit, but she couldn't tell him that after her bold proclamation. First, he made the swirl that was at the center of the design. Then he made the waves, two small ones on either side of the swirl and one underneath. When he was done, he wiped away the bits of blood and excess ink and looked up.

"Well, that didn't take long at a-" he stopped mid-thought when his eyes reached her face and he saw that she was in pain, "Are you okay?" he asked, jumping up on his hands and leaning over her, "Why didn't you tell me to stop?"

She smiled at him, "Because I really wanted it. Besides, you told me it would hurt, I just didn't know it would feel like that. How did you handle it when you were so little?"

Aang's pride wouldn't let him say more than, "I meditated." The truth was he had tried to meditate, but it was hard for him to focus so he laid there and cried silently until he passed out, "I'll be right back."

Aang came back with a glass of water. He sat it down and drew the water over his hand, "Okay, I'm going to heal it, tell me what to do." he said, sitting beside her.

"Aang, you don't have to do that." Katara protested.

"Come on, I have to learn sometime. Either tell me what to do or you'll have a cold wet leg."

She laughed, "Just focus on it. Think about healing, about making it better and send that energy out through the water."

The Avatar did as he was told and the water started to glow, so brightly that the water bender said, "Would you look at that?"

"What? Is something wrong?" he asked, taking his eyes away from the water.

"It's almost as bright as spirit water." she said.

"Oh." he answered simply as he placed the water covered hand on her thigh. "Is it working?"

"It worked" the woman said, propping herself up on her elbows, "I don't feel the pain anymore."

"Good." he placed the water back into the cup, "Can I?" he asked, gesturing at her leg.

"Be my guest." she said.

Aang got back in the position he was in when he'd placed the tattoo. He laid his hand on her thigh, with the newly placed ink in the crook between his thumb and forefinger, "it came out pretty good." he said, admiring his work.

"It's perfect." Katara said, sitting up and opening her legs wider so she could get a good look, "I love it."

"I love you." he said, gliding his thumb across the tattoo. He started to look up at her, but the sight of blue silk and lace above his head caught his attention. "Is that new too?" he asked as he slid his thumb against the lace.

She shivered a little, "Suki brought them for me from the Fire Nation. They're much more comfortable than my old ones. Do you like them?"

He rolled over on his stomach and slid his hand up to her hip, pushing her dress further up, "Very nice." he glanced up with a devious twinkle in his eyes, "Can I see the whole thing?"

Katara wordlessly pulled the tail of the dress up around her waist and leaned back. Aang slid his hand from one side of the blue material to the other, "Yes, this is very nice. Did you thank Suki?"

"Yes I did."

"I think I should thank her too."

"Aang," she said sweetly, "come here."

He did as she asked and crawled up until he was hovering over her. Katara laid back and beckoned him to follow. He did so and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She looked into his eyes, "Aang, do you know what I want now?"

He pursed his lips, "What would that be?" he asked, ready for another crazy request.

She pulled him closer, put her lips right next to his ear and simply whispered, "You."

He didn't move, his eyes just stretched wide open, "Are you sure?" he asked quietly, "You don't want to wait until the wedding?"

"I think we've waited long enough." she said into his ear, "Don't you want me?"

He pulled back and gave her an offended look, "Did you really just ask me that? Of course I want you."

"Then stop talking and kiss me." she said, pulling him down on her.

Aang gladly obliged Katara's request. For the next several minutes they didn't say anything, her dress sliding off with his help. For the first time they could enjoy each other without the possibility of being interrupted. There was no Zuko looking for Aang to talk about plans for Republic City, no Toph interrupting just to interrupt and, most of all, no Sokka hell bent on them not having any time alone together.

The two wordlessly explored each other's bodies taking special notice of what touched elicited what reactions. Katara loved the low hum Aang would give when she ran her nails across any one of his arrows and the moan he'd give as she nibbled and sucked at his ears or neck. She giggled when she wrapped her hand around his length and he gasped.

Aang paused for a second and blushed at his reaction. He looked at Katara who had a smug look on her face. He squinted his eyes and said "Oh, you find that funny, do you?" Then he locked eyes with her and with a smug look of his own he slid his hand down her body. When he paused at the sensitive nub between her legs, her breath hitched. His smirk widened into a smile. Then he went farther and dipped two fingers into her center. She gasped and tightened her grip around him.

He loved the way she felt inside, soft, warm and wet all at the same time. The way she writhed under him and placed soft kisses about his face and neck as she stroked him almost pushed him to the brink. "Katara,' he said as he pressed his forehead into the pillow next to her, "I need you now."

She replied breathlessly. "I need you too."

Katara moved her hands and placed them on his back. Aang slowly pulled his fingers from her and position himself at her entrance. As he pushed inside her slowly, she pressed her face into his shoulder, trying to hide her discomfort at being stretched in such a new way. She gripped her fingers into his back.

Aang's rapture at finally being inside his love was tempered when he felt her face contort on his skin, "Katara?"

"No Aang," she held him tight to her, "don't stop. I'm fine." she already knew what it may have felt like, a few of her friends had told her what she could expect. She was actually happy that her hymen had broken while she was fighting during the war because, from what she had heard, it would have been so much more painful.

Though he was reluctant to carry on, Aang pressed himself deeper into Katara until he was fully inside her. He lifted himself so that he could see her. He wanted to see for himself that she was fine.

"I told you not to stop." she chastised softly. She lifted one leg around his waist and stroked against him. He smiled and leaned down to kiss her.

They moaned and grunted softly as they moved slowly against each other until they found their rhythm. Katara's discomfort turned into pleasure and she started to breathlessly moan his name into his ear.

"I love you Katara." he panted to back to her.

She wanted to say 'I love you' back to him, but she was overcome by the raw sensation racing through her body. All she could get out was a drawn out moan of his name. Katara wrapped her legs around him, pressing her face into his chest and gripped her nails into his back, holding on until her pulsing around him eased. When she laid her head back on the pillow, Aang, for the first time in years, involuntarily slipped into the Avatar State.

* * *

**Things Discussed**

"Hey Toph," Sokka said as he walked up to his friend "Do you know where Aang and Katara went?"

"No Snoozles. I have not been keeping tabs on your baby sister. They're engaged now. Give them a break."

Sokka huffed. "Please Toph, just tell me where they went."

She didn't want to say it, but she did. "They're not here, not even on the block. From what I can tell they've been gone well over an hour."

Sokka's face dropped. "And you didn't tell me? That kid could be doing Tui knows what to my sister."

"Ugh. So what Sokka? They're getting married. What difference does it make?"

"What difference does it make!?"

Toph started walking away from Sokka, but he followed her, telling her all the ways it made a difference. She went straight to Suki knowing that he would not stay where the Kyoshi Warrior was. "Hi Suki." Toph said happily as Sokka gave them both a nasty look and went in the other direction.

"Hey Toph. This is a great party huh?"

"Yeah it is." Toph said, sipping on some tea she had liberated from Bumi.

"I guess Sokka was bothering you to find out where the guests of honor disappeared to." Suki laughed.

"Yep." Toph answered, "Okay, enough small talk. How long have you and Sparky been getting it on?"

Suki gasped and grabbed Toph's hand, pulling her outside "Did Zuko tell you? He said we'd tell everyone tomorrow."

Toph laughed "He didn't tell me anything, you just did."

Suki blushed, "What gave us away?"

"You forget who you're talking to. You two's vibrations change every time you glance at each other. Also that little display in the storage room seemed quite steamy." This brought a heavy blush from Suki, "You didn't answer my question. How long have you two been getting it on?"

"Toph, we're not having sex, if that's what you're asking."

"Not yet." Toph smirked

"No, not yet." Suki got excited at being able to tell someone, "He's making it sound like he wants to get married."

"Way to go Sparky." Toph smirked.

"Yeah." Suki said dreamily, then she popped back to reality "Toph, I'm worried about how Sokka will react when we tell everyone."

"Yes, that could be a problem." the younger woman said, "He's sworn off love you know."

"Yeah, I heard. You have to help keep Sokka calm when we tell everyone."

"I'll do my best."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

She gasped as the room filled with the glow from his tattoos. When he heard it had opened his eyes and whispered to her in the layered voice of the Avatar State "Don't fear me My Love. I would never do anything to hurt you. Don't worry. I have not lost control of the Avatar State, I have merely lost myself in you."

She watched as the glow faded from his eyes and then returned to their usual steely gray. He kissed her sweetly, worried that his involuntary slip had frightened her, but when she kissed him back he relaxed a bit.

"I didn't mean to do that." he said apologetically as he laid beside her "It's just that…" he blushed at the thought of what he was about to say "Well, you felt so good and I couldn't help it."

Katara smiled as she placed a soft kiss on his cheek and he slipped his arms around her. "You felt good too." she said into his ear as she tried to hide her blush from him.

'Oh yeah." he said proudly, a smile spreading from ear to ear.

"Yeah." she answered resting her head on his shoulder and a hand on his chest "I love you."

"I love you." he said.

They laid there for a minute his fingers lazily twirling in her hair, her fingers dancing across his chest. Then he said "That happens to all Avatars you know," he turned onto his side "Its just the spouses of the air benders are more likely to notice it because of the tattoos."

She looked up at him, pressing her body closer to his "So I'm your spouse now?" she asked.

His fingers danced across the shiny gold charm hanging from the choker he had given her less than two weeks earlier "You are," he said "Just not officially yet. But that will change soon enough. Katara smiled and kissed Aang on the jaw, then slipped out of his arms "Hey." he said grabbing her hand before she could get up "Where are you going."

"If you must know I have a little bending I need to do and I rather do it in private."

"Can't it wait. I mean we're here alone and naked. What bending could be so important."

She rolled her eyes "The kind that'll keep us from changing diapers on our honeymoon."

He looked like he was thinking "Oh?" then it hit him "Ohhh. You can do that?"

She shook her head "You really need to talk to your female past lives more often." she looked down at his hand on hers, "Can I go now?"

He snatched his hand away "Oh, yeah. You go handle that."

She walked casually toward the door trying not to show that she was very aware that he was watching her naked body as she walked across the large room. She paused at the door and looked over her shoulder at him "I'll be right back." she said looking at the soft smile and intent look on his face.

"Hurry." he said as he rolled on his stomach and rested his head on his folded arms.

Katara went to the bathroom, did her bending, washed up and returned to the room to find Aang sprawled across the bed snoring quietly.

* * *

**Another two chapters for you because the second one was pretty short. Tomorrow it'll only be one. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Late Night

**All right, I'm posting early today. Only one chapter, but it's longer than the other two post, so it's all good. And guess what, If you've read any of the other stories you'll see that this part is 90% new stuff. We appreciate all the feedback. Thank you so much and enjoy.**

* * *

**Late Night**

Zuko was busying himself collecting cups and plates from the tables inside the Jasmine Dragon. He was going about this as quickly as he could, knowing that he needed to get to his meeting with Suki. She was all he could think about as he loaded the ceramic mugs onto a tray. The party had lasted longer than was expected, leaving him under and hour, get ready, and go to her.

He lifted up too many cups at the same time, causing the tray to buckle and bend. All the ceramic items fell off, crashing to the floor with a shattering sound. Iroh poked his head out of the back room just in time to see Zuko looking at the pile of rubble and cursing loudly.

"Don't worry, they are just cups." Iroh told him, grabbing the broom and dustpan from the back.

"Yeah." Zuko sighed, leaning down and picking up some of the larger pieces. He was thinking that if he hurried he could get to her in time. He would not have time to change, but should get there in time. Should.

"You seem in a hurry, do you have plans?" Iroh brought him the broom and dustpan.

"No." Zuko answered quickly, "I'm just eager to get to bed." He gave him uncle a weak smile, "Long day."

"So you mean you are not going to meet with Suki?"

Iroh smiled at Zuko's reaction. "W-what make you think that I'm m-meeting Suki?" His face flushed over, his tongue tripping up at his words.

"You know, I may be old but I'm not blind, not yet anyway." Iroh laughed a little bit, "Why didn't you tell me about your relationship with her?" He watched Zuko blush more. "Really Zuko, you know you can tell me anything."

"It's complicated." He mumbled, still picking up chards of the ceramics. "We are apprehensive about anyone knowing."

"I find that when love is real it's not complicated at all."

"And that makes it even harder." Zuko laughed as he stood up, "Cause I love her and I want to marry her." Zuko smiled at his Uncle's soft grin, "She is amazing, and beautiful, and I trust her more than anyone else, and every second that I'm with her just makes my life totally complete."

"Then you can't let anything get in the way of that, ever." Iroh stated simply. "I know that with the situation it's difficult, however if this woman means as much to you as you claim she does, then none of that will matter."

"None of that matters."

"Then go to her." Iroh said simply.

Zuko looked at Iroh with a smile, a flush on his cheeks, "Really?"

"Oh course." He smiled lightly, "True love trumps dishes any day."

Zuko just laughed and took off his apron, throwing it on the table, "Thank you." Iroh just nodded, watching his nephew run out of the teashop and to the house in back.

* * *

"You know," Toph started as she and Sokka left the tea shop and headed to the apartment ,"It's been years since you and Suki broke up. It wouldn't kill you to speak to her you know. Be cordial and stuff. I mean we're always going to be around each other."

"You had a lot of Bumi's tea, so I'm going to ignore that outburst." Sokka said as he stuck his hands in his pockets.

"I'm not drunk!" she protested a little too loudly then she hiccuped "Okay, maybe just a little, but that has nothing to do with what I'm saying. It's time to let her go... think about... I don't know," she blushed "Maybe give another girl a chance."

"Why? So I can spend years putting my heart into her and right when I'm all ready to make a betrothal necklace she rips my heart out and stomps on it. No thanks."

Toph stopped "You never told me you were ready to propose."

"Nobody knew. Nobody knows but you. I'd like to keep it that way."

"Yeah, sure." she said "So, when you say you were ready to make the necklace, what exactly does that mean?"

"I had the materials, I was going to start carving that night, but, well, you know."

Toph held her head down and walked on. Now she understood why he took the breakup so hard, he was planning on spending the rest of his life with Suki.

* * *

Zuko rounded the corner of the alley of the Ba Sing Se street, pulling the hood tighter over his head. He never knew if anyone would know him by his telltale scar, but did not want to take that chance. He wanted nothing to spoil this for him, for either of them.

"Lost?" A soft voice from behind him said.

He spun around, a smile spreading across his face, "I was looking for someone."

Suki smiled back at him, her arms crossing over her chest. She was in a green and red robe, something that he had given her recently. He loved seeing her in those two colors, in the colors that were so iconically him and her. She looked like a Fire Lady when she dressed like this. "Well I don't know who you were looking for, but I was thinking that I might be able to help you find them."

He rushed to her, his long arms wrapping around her trim waist, pulling her into a kiss. Her arms went around his neck as she moaned into the kiss, her Fire Lord pulling her up off the ground. She just pulled away, laughing happily into his lips as he sat her back down.

"I feel like it's been days since we've seen one another." Zuko mumbled, kissing her on her soft cheek.

"That makes two of us." She dug her fingers into the hair at the base of his skull, a huge smile on her face. "I love you, Zuko."

"I love you too." He sighed, placing kisses all over her face, making her giggle more.

"Oh!" Suki interjected, pulling away a bit, "Toph knows."

His eyes widened, a frown on his face, "You told her?"

"No." She laughed a little bit, nuzzling her nose against his, "Turns out that our very heartbeats change when we are together."

"Really?" He raised his one eyebrow.

Suki nodded, pressing her forehead to his lovingly as she captured her bottom lip in-between her teeth. He melted as he looked into those big blue-grey eyes of hers, one hand going to her cheek. He never wanted to be apart from her, to be out of her sight, her arms. He wanted their friends to know, for the world to know that she was his and always would be.

"We tell them tomorrow." He whispered, "I want them to know." She closed her eyes, melting at his words with a soft moan. "I want to be able to kiss you whenever I feel like it." He laughed.

She opened her eyes and looked at him with with a look so soft, so loving, so beautiful, "We can do anything we want, whenever we feel like it." her voice was very different than anything that he had ever heard from her. It was heavy with love, with passion. He knew her intent as soon as she spoke, it bringing a heavy blush to his cheeks.

"You mean that?"

She nodded, her eyes half closed, as she moved in from another kiss, "I can finally have you to myself, in every way." He could not help but gasp and he pressed their lips together in one soft, amazing, sensual kiss.

* * *

Katara was in a deep sleep, dreaming. She was laying on the softest, fluffiest cloud enjoying the sun on her skin when Aang's voice came into her ear on a warm breeze.

"Katara," It whispered "I want to taste you. Can I taste you?"

"You can do whatever you want," she replied dreamily as she snuggled deeper into the cloud.

In an instant she felt his lips press to her neck, then he was on her cloud, hovering over her. He smiled at her before he laid his lips on her collar bone. She closed her eyes and moaned as she felt him make his way to her breast. Katara opened her eyes again and he had disappeared, but the sensation of him kissing, licking and sucking at her flesh was still there. The feeling continued to trail down her body and around her hips. When she felt his hands push her legs apart and his lips press on her new tattoo she gasped.

She felt herself waking up and she didn't want to. This dream felt so good, so vivid that she didn't want to let it go. She closed her eyes tighter and tried to hold on to the dream, but she couldn't, she was waking up.

The water bender still felt the sensation and she got happy, thinking that she had managed to keep herself in the dream. She opened her blurry eyes and all she could see was a line of blue dipping up and down between her legs. Her vision cleared and she saw Aang's head moving as she felt his tongue work around her folds.

This wasn't a dream, everything she had felt was real and it felt unbelievable. When his tongue flicked across her clit she moaned softly.

He looked up at her with lust-filled eyes "That feel good?"

"It's good." she said breathlessly.

"Good." he said with a smirk before he fitted his lips around her nub and began to suck and lick at it lightly.

Katara began to squirm under him and he grabbed her thighs to keep her from wriggling away. "Aang." she moaned out as he took his lips away from her and licked her once more "Oh Aang." she cried out again as she put one hand on his head.

"I love it when you say my name." he keened right before he thrust his tongue inside her.

She screamed out, gripping her fingers tightly on his head and throwing her own head back deeply into the pillow. She writhed as he worked his tongue inside her. "Aang" she gasped breathlessly "Aang," she moaned once more as she pressed the palm of her hand on his forehead and pushed him back a bit.

Aang reluctantly lifted his head a bit and looked at her with remorseful eyes "I just wanted to try it. I thought you were enjoying it."

She smiled at him a little bit, breathing heavily "I was, but there's something I want to try."

His lids lowered and he smiled at her. Aang squeezed her thigh a bit before he released it a crawled up her body. He pressed his lips to hers and she hummed into his lips, the taste of herself on him turning her on so much more. "What do you want to try?" He asked against her cheek, his warm breath dancing against her skin.

"Lay on your back." She whispered back to him.

The air bender smirked with a raised eyebrow and turned onto his back. He placed his hand on his betrothed hips as she moved to straddle him. Katara leaned down and kissed him, then she reached down and gripped his already hardened length. She positioned is tip at her entrance and slid down on him slowly. Both of them moaned lightly and closed their eyes as she settled herself down on him. He grunted and gripped his fingers tighter into her hips. He could tell right away that this was going to be great.

Aang opened his eyes and looked up at her from the top of her head down her glorious body to the point where their bodies met. He brushed his thumbs softly across her skin and she moved a bit.

Katara pressed her hands on Aang's chest and leaned down to whisper to him "I'm not sure if I'm doing this right." She admitted with flushed cheeks.

"I don't think it's possible for you to do this wrong." he said back as he tugged at her hips encouraging her to move more.

She ground her hips, slowly at first, cautiously, but soon it started feeling so good that she let her instincts take over.

"Mmmh. Damn." Aang breathed out as he moved his hand up her back and under her hair. He gripped the base of her skull and pulled her closer to kiss her "You are doing this _very _right."

"Yeah?" she moaned.

"Yeah." he said as she kissed her again deeply.

Katara moaned again as his hips came up to meet her, thrust for thrust, grind for grind, building all sorts of wonderful heat a pressure in her body. She pressed her face into Aang's neck as the orgasm began to overcome her, this on so much more intense than the first.

Aang gripped back onto Katara's hips as all rhythm was abandoned for long, forceful strokes as she let out high pitched squeals and utterances of his name along with mentions of how good he made her felt.

She fell limp across his chest for a second, then she looked at him with a small smile. The Avatar moved his hands up to her waist and lifted her up off of him. He groaned a bit as his member slipped out of her and his head bounced against his stomach.

Aang rolled over so that he was on top of Katara. She spread her legs for him without even thinking about it. He reared back on his knees, took her right leg and crossed it across his body turning her over. He quickly lifted her hips up off of the bed and thrust back into her. The healer gripped the sheets and moaned into the mattress. He wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her up to her hands and knees as he lifted to his. He leaned down and kissed her between her shoulder blades "Is this okay?" he asked quietly as he ground his pelvis against her hips.

"It's fine." She breathed.

He smiled and lifted himself up holding firmly onto her hips as he pumped in and out. "Katara," he moaned "You are so wet. I don't know if I can control myself."

"Don't." she said simply. Instantly he pulled back and pounded into her with a grunt, "Ah Aang!"

"Say my name again." he said and thrust hard.

"Aang!" she cried out, her arms trembled and she laid her head on the pillow that was under her.

The position she had moved into combined with the way she called out his name pushed him over the edge. He pounded into her harder and faster. Every few thrust she would scream his name finally pushing him to release his seed into her as he called out her name before he collapsed on top of her.

They spent the rest of the night doing more of the same. They'd fall asleep for a little while then one would wake the other and they would have sex in another part of the house in another position. As it got closer to sunrise they decided that maybe they should clean up the house and get ready to let their friends know about their wonderful new home.

* * *

Zuko and Suki had walked back together, pulling their hands away from one another when they got to the upper ring. They did not want to take a chance in Aang or Toph to feel them together. It pained them to walk side by side without touching, but it was just nice to be close to one another. "I meant what I said Zuko." She whispered as they were approaching the tea shop.

"About what?"

"Sex." The word made her smile, him blush, "I'm ready."

He just nodded, swallowing hard, "Good." His voice cracked a bit more than he wanted it to. "I'm ready too."

"I think I've been ready for a while, I've just been afraid."

"Afraid?"

She nodded slightly, "I guess I was afraid of your intent, afraid that I was more serious about us than you were." He just laughed a little bit, "What's so funny.?"

"That I thought the same thing." He ran his fingers through his hair, pulling his hood off his head.

She laughed, "I'm glad we were both wrong." Suki looked over at him, "I want to be with you." She said with a fair amount of firmness, "I think about it all the time."

He could not help but smile, "I..." he looked away.

"It's ok, you can tell me that you've thought about it before." She smirked ever so slightly.

"I... have." They stopped, turning to one another under a streetlight. He found himself looking over her strong body, the body that he had so long thought about touching, about pleasing. "I've thought about it."

"Tell me what you've thought about." She whispered lowly.

His hands were crossed over his chest awkwardly, blush on his face, "Is this dirty talk?"

"Not really." She shook her head with a smirk, tucking some hair behind her ears. "I just wanna know what you've thought about doing to me." She couldn't help but laugh as Zuko's face flushed over more, "Don't worry, you will show me in due time." She smiled wider, walking into the house behind the tea shop. They did not speak as they went to their separate rooms, just looking one another for a long, beautiful moment before going into their spaces.

* * *

Suki knew that Zuko had gone to sleep. He was tired from serving and it was well into the morning hours. She was not in any mood to sleep just yet though. She slipped out of her green and red robe, putting on a simpler green shirt and black pants, her hair pulled back. She loved the silk and lace of her new life, but there was something that just felt right when she dressed like this.

She snuck out of the house and into the apartment that Sokka was staying in with Katara, Toph, and Aang. It was always the four of them after all. She used to be in that group, as had Zuko. They were a separated section of the group now though. Separated together. Was it really any wonder that they had fallen in love?

She found herself standing in their living room after making her way in through a window, the water tribe warrior looking at her with a frown. "Did I wake you?" She whispered. He said nothing but just looked at her motionlessly. "I take that as a no." He crossed his arms over his chest. "Listen, I just wanted to talk to you."

"There is nothing to talk about Suki, there has been nothing to talk about for two years now." His words were short and harsh.

"For you, yes, but not for me."

"Say what you want, but I can't say that I will give a damn about it."

She sighed heavily, looking him over. She had once taken so much comfort in his appearance, in his arms. Now she was sure that all she would ever want was Zuko's, she knew that would be all she would ever want. "I just want you to know..." She searched for the right words, "that it was never my intent to hurt you."

"Well you did a piss poor job at that," He laughed, "seeing as how all you did was fucking hurt me."

"Is that why you've not spoken to me in two years?"

"I think that is reason enough, really." He groaned, walking into the kitchen, trying to get away from her.

"You have been playing the victim all this time and I, for the life of me, can't understand why."

"Cause we were supposed to be together forever, Suki!" He looked to her, a heavy frown on his face.

She said nothing, but just shook her head as she looked away, "But that didn't happen so we have to move on."

He just rolled his eyes, "Just leave."

"I just want to tell you that I never wanted to hurt you, that's all."

"Then why did you?" he sighed, "Why did you break up with me?"

"Because we were growing apart, and you know it." He said nothing, looking at her as she spoke, "We had lives in mind that were not the same. I know that you wanted to get married, I know that you wanted to have children right away, but that is not what I wanted. I wanted to wait, I wanted to work with the warriors more and I did not want to hold you back." She laughed a little bit to herself, feeling a tad defeated "I ended up holding you back anyway."

Sokka looked at her with a frown, noticing the way that her face had changed in those two years. She looked older, but more beautiful all at the same time. She would always be beautiful to him. "Listen..." He sighed, "It's not your fault that I was held back, it was mine. I could have moved on. I just didn't and I can't blame you for that anymore."

"Why didn't you?"

"Cause I loved you." He had, for so long, kept his feelings for her covered up with bitterness and anger, not wanting to admit what he really felt. He was right though, it was not her fault, it was his, and he had no reason to be mad at her. With that anger gone, the love came back. He was not so sure which was worse. "I still love you, Suki."

Suki felt her heart sink as she looked at Sokka's strong face, knowing that she was going to shatter his heart in only a few hours. She had no idea what to say to him in this moment. She was confused and conflicted, a feeling of dread flooding over her. "Sokka... I..."

He covered the ground between them in a few strides, his hands going to each side of her face. He smiled as he felt her soft skin under his hands, his eyes traveling over her face, "Give me another chance." He whispered smoothly, his eyes drifting down to her lips.

Suki wanted to pull away and slap him for touching her like that, like only her Zuko was allowed to touch her, but she froze. Her eyes clenched tight as he continued to speak to her. "Just one more chance... I can be what you want, whatever that is. We don't have to rush into anything."

"Sokka..." she finally croaked.

In one swift movement Sokka leaned in and pressed his lips to Suki's, those full ruby red lips that for so long had been the things his love and dreams rested upon. An explosion of discomfort raced through her body, her eyes clenched tighter, fists balling up. She pulled away from the kiss only a few moments after it had started, pulling away from his hands and embrace.

"I have to go." She said, her voice shaking.

He smiled as she walked from him, his eyes watching the way that she moved, "I w_ill s_ee you tomorrow, won't I?"

"Yeah..." She breathed before letting herself out the same window that she had come in.

Suki ran back to the house behind to tea shop, loose raindrops hitting her face as she did so. She got back and climbed in a window. Not her own, but Zuko's. She took off her shoes and ran to his bed, pulling back the covers and sliding in next to him. He was half asleep and simply groaned when he felt her in bed with him, the covers being replaced around the both of them. Her arms went around his bare chest, pressing her cheek to it to try and stop herself from shaking. His arms were around her before he drifted back to sleep, a small smile on his face.

Suki cried for a second before she pulled herself together. It was not her fault what Sokka did, was it? He kissed her, she had not asked for it. The fact of the matter was that another pair of lips, other than her boyfriend's had been on hers, touching her, kissing her. The more she thought about it the more upset she became. She almost woke Zuko up several times to tell him about it, to talk to him about what had just happened. She couldn't bring herself to do it though, it was still her fault as she saw it. She had gone there tonight to try and appease him, to get the situation better for them all tomorrow.

As she fell asleep in Zuko's arms she knew that it was far from the reality. She knew that she had just made things worse, for her, for Zuko, for Sokka, and all the people they cared about.


	4. An Interesting First Day at Home

**An Interesting First Day at Home**

The rain had started in the early morning hours, covering the city with a slow, sad drizzle that seemed to be a warning of what the day was to bring.

When Sokka stumbled groggily into the living room the next morning the sight of his sister and her fiance canoodling on the couch brought him to full wakefulness. "Where the hell have you two been?!" he demanded so loudly that Toph poked her head out the kitchen door.

"It's too damn early and I snuck way too much of Bumi's tea for you to be yelling in here." she said through a mouth full of bread.

"Well. I'm waiting." he said with his arms folded across his chest and his eyes focused on them expectantly.

"Sokka," Katara said going over to her brother, "Bumi and Iroh gave us the most wonderful engagement gift yesterday. Get dressed. We came to get you guys to come and see it."

Toph groaned, "Ugh, it's raining outside. Couldn't you have just brought it here?" she complained as she fell onto the floor and pressed her aching head to the cool tiles.

"It doesn't move." Aang said smiling "We have to take you to it. Hurry up and get dressed. Zuko and Suki are going to meet us at the tea shop."

Sokka groaned and mumbled angrily as he walked away and Toph used earthbending to glide herself down the hall to her and Katara's room. "You guys go ahead and order me some 'Hair of the Dog'." She called back "I'm going to need it."

* * *

They met at the tea shop and Toph downed her waiting cup of fermented tea. Zuko was still cleaning up after the party with Suki helping him a bit. Sokka kept watching Suki as she moved, as she helped Zuko with his mundane task. Sokka had always wondered why she had stayed with in the capital, stayed as his bodyguard long after she the other Kyoshi Warriors left. He figured that it was because Zuko was, and would likely always be, a little hopeless. The way that she kept smiling lightly at him, like a mother would at a child, was evidence of that she knew Zuko would always need help in some way.

Sokka got up, going to her and helping pick up some dishes. She looked at him surprised, but then smiled at him, "T-thank you Sokka." She stammered.

"You're welcome." He smiled sweetly at her.

Aang was the only one who noticed that Sokka was talking to Suki. He wondered what, if anything, could have brought these two to speaking terms again. But he just shook his head, not really wanting to question it.

"You look pretty today." Sokka whispered to her when they were in the backroom alone a few moments later.

Suki's heart skipped a beat as he said it, sweat breaking out on her brow. There was a narrow window that looked out into the main area of the tea room, allowing Suki to look out as Sokka was talking to her. Zuko had his back to her, leaving her and Sokka in his blind spot. She found this more fearful than anything, feeling that she was out of his zone of protection.

"That is a very fancy dress." He joked, "Did Zuko get it for you?" He reached out and took the yellow silk sleeve in his hand, running his rough fingers over it.

"He did," Her voice shook, "A few months ago."

"It's nice of him." Sokka said with a laugh. He reached out and placed his hand on her stomach and the green robe that covered her torso and hips. "It looks wonderful on you." His hand swept across her waist and dark green belt, pulling her close to him.

Suki gasped at the contact, her hands going to his chest and pushing him away. He looked at her surprised, his eye brows gathered, "What?"

"Please don't do that." Her voice shook like the rest of her, her heart beating up in her ears.

Sokka frowned heavily, looking down, "You're right, I shouldn't have done that."

"No. You shouldn't have." She said through clenched teeth, looking up at Zuko was's back was still to them. She wished that he would turn around, that he would see what was going on and save her.

"It's just that you used to love it when I held you like that."

Suki said nothing as she turned from him, walking back into the dining room. She was relieved when Toph swung her feet off of the table and announced that she was going to be all right, most of her hangover subsided. The six of them walked down the other side of the street while Katara and Aang bent the rain around them. They stopped and Aang said "Well, this is it!"

"A house?" Zuko asked "Uncle and Bumi gave you a house?"

Katara laughed "That's what Aang said yesterday." Then she ushered her brother and their friends into the house.

"It's huge." Toph said as she walked in "And it has so many rooms."

"Six bedrooms, three bathrooms, a den, a living room, an office, gardens: More than enough room."

"That's great!" Sokka said happily "We won't have to double up anymore. There's enough space for all of us." everyone looked at Sokka as if he had lost his mind "What?" he asked cluelessly.

"Sokka, don't you think that Aang and Katara would want to live in their new home _alone_." Zuko said as if talking to a child, his hand rubbing the back of his neck.

"No, for what?" he said obstinately.

"So they can fuck each other's brains out like they did _all_ last night." Toph said casually.

Suki ducked behind Toph to cover a laugh as Zuko's eyes stretched.

"TOPH!" Katara yelled.

"They did no such thing." Sokka said in his own delusional way "They know they're not married yet and they are both upstanding, honorable young people." He gave the Avatar a threatening look "Isn't that right _Aang_?"

Aang chose his words carefully, knowing that Toph would call them out for lying just for the fun of it. "Yep. Katara and I are upstanding and honorable."

"You see, nothing happened."

* * *

The guys stayed in the living room as Katara showed Toph and Suki around the rest of the house. As soon as they were out of earshot the little earthbender said "Well, Twinkletoes must of put it _down _last night because you're walking funny."

"Spirits Toph, what's wrong with you?"

Suki laughed again and Toph said: "I'm just saying. I mean, you guys left the party before the crickets came out and you didn't come back to the apartment until his morning a_nd you're walking different._"

Katara stopped "Well Lady Beifong, if you must know, I asked Aang to give me a tattoo last night, and he did, and it hurts like hell."

Toph stopped. What Katara was saying felt and sounded like the truth, but it was a little off. "Where's the tattoo?" she asked suspiciously.

Katara exhaled "It's on the inside of my left thigh. The same symbol that's on my betrothal necklace, and please don't tell anyone."

Toph's face stayed the same for a moment then she smiled "That's pretty cool Sweetness. Didn't know you had that much rebel in you."

"There's a lot we don't know about Katara." Suki said with a knowing smirk on her face. Toph smiled as well, thinking that there was a lot that they did not know about Suki as well.

* * *

Zuko was not even listening to what Sokka and Aang were talking about, his mind was totally elsewhere. He was thinking about what Suki had said last night, about making love for first time. They had been waiting, for what he was not totally sure. He was alright with that and had told her as much. However now that the seed was planted in his mind it was all he could think about. He still had something to do though, something that needed to be done in order for his desire to be fulfilled.

He had to make sure that things were right. Not for just for sex, but for her, for him, for everyone.

He knew that it was not going to go well and he wanted her to have nothing to do with it. This was his task, his to deal with and there was no way that he was going to let the woman he was going to marry feel any pain, any anguish about this. It was all on him.

"Guys…." Zuko croaked, pulling both Sokka and Aang's attention to him. Zuko swallowed hard, looking at them. "I have something to tell you." He was trying to stop himself from shaking. He had fought in battles, gone one on one with Ozai (more than once) but this was the most terrified her had ever been.

"What's up Sifu Hotman?" Aang asked with a smile.

"I um… I'm seeing someone."

They both smiled at him a little too wide for his taste, actually happy that their friend was dating. "How long?" Sokka asked enthusiastically.

"T-ten months." Zuko stuttered.

"What?" Sokka laughed, "You have been seeing someone for ten months and you haven't told us?"

"It's not a guy is it?"

"What?" Zuko looked to Aang confused before shaking his head, "No. It's a woman. Things are going really well too…." He could not help by smile though his fear. Things were going well after all.

"So?" Aang ask in a leading way.

"Who is the lucky lady?" Zuko looked at Sokka who was standing there, a wide smile on his face, his blue eyes big as he looked at his friend. Zuko wanted to run away, to never have to look into those big blue eyes again. He knew that in order to get to the life he wanted with Suki he would have to face this, he would have to break the heart behind those blue eyes.

"Suki."

The next moment hung in the air like a fog. None of them talked, none of them moved. The one thing that that changed in the room was Sokka's eyes, those big blue irises lighting up with a fire like Zuko had never seen before.

"Sokka, please know that we did not start till a year after you two broke up. My relationship with her did not in any way coincide with yours."

This was in vain, as was apparent by Sokka's swift movement towards him, his fist drawing back. This is why he did not want Suki around for this. He thought there was a chance that Sokka would get violent. He knew that the violence would not transcend to her in any way, but did not want to take the chance of her getting caught in the crossfire. He did not want Suki be apart of this at all.

He stiffened up, awaiting what he knew was going to happen. He just wished that Sokka would hit him in his already damaged eye. The nerve endings were much less sensitive there and he knew that it would hurt less. And really if something happened to that eye it was really no big deal.

As Sokka's fist made contact with his right eye he knew this was not the case. He saw black and stumbled back, his hands going up as he tried to defend myself from any other blows. This was not needed as Aang had grabbed the water tribe man around the shoulders, pulling him away from the Fire Lord.

Zuko regained his stance, just in time for Sokka to start with his angry tirade,

"You son-of -a-bitch! I'll kill you!" Sokka screamed as he flailed in Aang's arms. "I'll rip your fuckin' head off!"

"Calm down, Sokka." Aang said. It was taking all the young man's strength to hold the young warrior back. If he didn't get help soon, he'd have to shackle him to the floor.

Zuko stood across the room rubbing his right eye. Sokka had landed a rather hard punch, enough so that he was seeing stars. "I'm sorry Sokka. We didn't mean for this to happen. It just…did."

"You lying bastard!" the water tribesmen growled as he tried to wrench himself from the Avatar's grip.

"I'm telling you the truth!" the Fire Lord said still cupping his eye.

* * *

Toph went to the living room when she felt the commotion. She didn't alert the other girls to what she felt, instead she said she was going outside.

Suki smirked at Katara as the watched Toph walk away. "Okay, Toph didn't say you were lying when you said Aang gave you a tattoo, so you must have one, but more than that happened, didn't it?"

Katara placed her blushing face into her hands, "Yes, it did."

* * *

Toph ran into the room and helped Aang get Sokka pinned into an earth chair she'd pulled from the wall. As they shackled him to the chair Sokka still raged and struggled to get loose.

"That's fucking why!" Sokka growled "That's why she left me! For you! I loved you like a brother and you were fucking my girlfriend the whole time!?"

* * *

Suki squealed, "I knew it! You two held out way longer than I thought you would. I don't think I could-"

* * *

"You slimy bitch!" Sokka screamed loudly.

* * *

Suki stopped when she heard Sokka yelling. Katara hearing it too, "Was that Sokka?"

Suki started easing down the hall, "He couldn't have, not already."

* * *

"Sokka, it's nothing like that!" Zuko protested, "We haven't even been together a year. We haven't-"

"Stop fucking lying to me!" Sokka yelled, cutting him off.

* * *

Katara took off running, "That's definitely Sokka."

The girl from Kyoshi and the water bender made it to the living room just as Toph said: "He's telling you the truth."

"Don't you take up for him!" he snapped at the little earth bender.

"I'm not, Meat Head! He's telling you the truth!"

Katara saw her brother thrashing around like a trapped animal. She ran over to him "Sokka, what's wrong?" she looked at Aang, "Why did you do this to him?"

"Katara, we had to." Aang answered in a mournful tone.

Katara felt Sokka calm down under her hand. He wasn't bucking in the chair anymore but glaring hard at the door, where Suki was standing. Sokka snarled "You."

Suki had tears streaming down her face. "Sokka, I'm sorry. We didn't want it to be like this."

Katara knelt in front of her brother and put her hands on either side of his face "Sokka? Look at me Sokka. Tell me what's going on."

But her brother didn't look at her. Instead his eyes stayed on Suki. Katara looked back just in time to see her cross the room and go to Zuko whose hand was still over his eye. She watched as Suki pulled Zuko's hand from his face and gently touched his eye that had already swollen shut. Katara's mouth gaped open as Zuko wiped the tears from Suki's face.

"Wh-what's going on here?"

Zuko flinched when Suki touch his bruised eye "We were supposed to tell everyone together," she sighed.

"I know." he answered "I was hoping to save you from going through this. I knew he'd be upset, but I didn't know it would be like this."

Katara stood up, agasp at the display of affection between the two, "You two are…together?"

Suki looked at Katara with a firm gaze, "Yes." She started, "Zuko and I... we're in love"

Katara looked at her brother as he tried to pull away from the chair again. Then, she looked at her fiancé. "Let him go." she said quietly.

"But Katara, he tried to-"

"I don't give a damn Aang! I said let my brother go!"

Aang reluctantly opened the stone cuffs from around Sokka's ankles and wrist and he immediately jumped up. Katara stood in front of him and pressed her hand gently in the center of his chest "Sokka." she moved her hand to his face "Big brother." he finally looked at her "Let's go outside." She wrapped her left arm around his right one and placed her hand on his bicep as she led him out the door.

The young woman gently patted her brother's arm as they walked out to the garden. She didn't say anything, just patted his arm until his breathing slowed. Katara turned to face him and watched his face go from gnarled and angry to soft and hurt. She wrapped her arms around him and Sokka silently cried into his sister's shoulder. Finally she spoke to him. "Sokka, it's all going to be okay." she said softly.

"He was my brother," Sokka said "He was my brother and he betrayed me like that. He knew how much I loved her, her knew how much she meant to me." He shook his head on her shoulder, "And to think that I thought that her and I still had a chance…I feel so stupid."

Neither of them knew that Toph had followed them, "Sokka, they both say they've only been together ten months." she said lightly "They're both telling the truth."

Katara looked at Toph and said quietly "Okay Toph, but not now."

Toph didn't want to leave him like that. She felt him huddled in his sister's arms, shuddering. She could tell he was crying. Her heart broke knowing he was like that but there was nothing that she could do. She turned and went back into the house.

"Katara, why is she lying for them? Why is she sticking up for them?" He asked his sister.

"Sokka, I don't think Toph would do that."

The warrior stepped away quickly "You too? You're going to choose them over your own blood?"

"No Sokka. I'm just saying Toph wouldn't lie for anyone."

She reached out for his hand but he snatched away. He shook his head and stormed off through the side yard and down the street. Katara started to follow him, but she knew he would come back when he calmed down. She turned and went back into the house where Aang was waiting in the hall for her. He opened his arms and she fell into them.

"I'm sorry Sweetie." he said "We had to restrain him."

"I know." she said "I know how he is when he's angry. I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"It's okay. I understand."

"I just don't believe all this happened. I mean Zuko and Suki. It seems crazy."

"It is," Aang said with a small smile, "But you should see them together. It's kind of amazing."

* * *

When Aang and Katara came back to the living room, Suki was leaning against Zuko holding a cold towel to his black eye. Zuko gently ran his hand up and down her back as she cooed sweet words to him. If her brother wasn't so hurt by it, Katara would've commented on how sweet the whole situation was. She cleared her throat to announce herself.

Suki and Zuko both stood. "Is Sokka okay?" Suki asked.

"He left." Katara said sadly. "He'll come back when he cools off."

"I'm sorry, Katara." Zuko said "I should've waited for the two of us to tell everyone together like we planned. I knew he would be upset, but I didn't imagine he would go off like that."

She shrugged "Hey, well, you know Sokka." It was quiet for a second, "Zuko, let me fix that eye for you." She went to the kitchen to get some water then came back to heal his swollen eye. "Sokka got a pretty good hit in. It'll still be a little sore and bruised for a day or so, but at least it won't be swollen shut."

"Yeah. He got me pretty good. I didn't know he had that in him." he smirked a little "Didn't know he had gotten that fast either."

Katara stepped back "Yeah, well the first weapon we learned to use was our fist." then she said awkwardly. "Sooo, you've been together ten months, you're in love and you've been keeping it from everyone."

"That's about it." Suki said, "Lady Ursa and a few people at the palace know. We wanted to see where things were going first."

"And where are things going?" Toph asked.

Zuko smiled and looked at his love. "Suki's going to be Fire Lady one day."

They all looked at Zuko, even Toph turned her blind eyes to him. The Fire Lord didn't usually wear his heart on his sleeve, so hearing something like this was unexpected. Suki looked at him with shimmering eyes, "Zuko, do you really mean that?"

"I mean it with everything that I am."

Suki jumped into Zuko's arms as their friends looked on. In their hearts they were happy for the couple, but in their minds they knew that Sokka was somewhere in the city hurting.


	5. The Runaway Brother

(6/14/13-I'm so Sorry.I made a mistake when I was updating and I left a chapter out, it's fixed now. The missing chapter is called Late Night.)

Where did Sokka go you ask…..hmmm, lets find out.

* * *

**The Runaway Brother**

The young woman opened the door to the apartment, surprised to see him of all people standing there. "What are you doing here Sokka?" She asked peering through the cracked door.

"I…I honestly don't know. I left and I just ended up here. Can I come in? I really need to talk to somebody."

"Why me? What about all your buddies you live with, or Zuko?" a look came across his face that she had never seen on someone other than herself. It was hurt balled up in anger, pain and betrayal, his eyes looking like they were about to burst into tears. "Come in." she opened her apartment door wider to let him in out of the rain.

"Is anyone here?" he looked around as he stepped in cautiously, brushing the water off himself.

"No one but me. I stay here when I come to town."

"Good. Can I talk to you?"

She looked at him suspiciously "Why me?"

"Because…I don't know why. I don't even know how I ended up here. I just left and started walking and I'm was here." she looked at him and waved her hand to offer him a seat. He sat down and groaned as he rubbed his hands across his face. He peeped across his fingertips at her "Did you know?"

"Did I know what?" she asked as she sat down.

"Did you know that your brother and Suki were-" he paused, the bitter words catching on his tongue, "together."

Azula's eyes stretched "They what?" she asked stunned. Sokka nodded his head "I really need to go home more often." She sighed, smoothing out her dress in front of her.

The princess listened with intent and awe as the warrior vented to her about the events of the day "And the shit that really gets to me..." He laughed. "I mean really gets me is the fact that everyone believes that they've been together less than a year. I mean give a fuckin' break." He shook his head, looking away from Azula, "I had to get out of there."

Azula did not say anything for a second, as she was truly just searching for the right thing to say. She finally chuckled "Did you really give Zuzu a black eye?"

Sokka cut his eyes at her "I should've known you wouldn't care about the problems of a southern peasant." he snapped as he got up to leave. Those words she'd used to refer to him and his sister so many times stung him still.

She stood up and placed her hand on his chest to stop him from leaving "I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry. I-I'm not that person anymore." She insisted, " I was laughing at the thought of Zuko with a black eye, not at what happened to you." She looked up into his eyes, gold meeting cobalt blue, "Don't go."

Sokka looked down at her with weariness in his eyes "Do you mean that?"

"I do. I'd like you to stay. I actually could use the company." his chest lifted under her hand as he inhaled deeply then exhaled " At least stay until the morning when you're not so angry. I have an extra room and my floors are wooden and carpeted so that will make it harder for Aang and Toph to find you. You do know they'll start looking for you soon."

"I hadn't thought about that." He sighed, "Won't your brother come here to see you?"

"Not if I go see him first. No one will bother you here."

He settled back on the couch "Thank you."

She sat back in her chair "You know, I'm sorry for all those names I use to call you, especially peasant. I know who your father is, I knew you were the son of a chief. I was just being nasty."

Sokka stretched his eyes "Being at the abbey really _has _changed you, huh."

She blushed "Yes. Mother Superior and the sisters are very good to me and they have taught me quite a bit. I love it there."

"So are you going to join too? Become a nun?"

"I have thought about it, but I don't think I'm ready to give it my all." She shrugged. "And the fact is that until Zuko has an heir-" She caught herself a bit too late and Sokka cast his eyes to the floor. She spoke the rest quietly "I still have a duty to my country."

She got up off her chair and sat beside the warrior resting one arm across his back and patted his shoulder with her other hand "I know it seems like the worse thing in the world now, but the nuns say that things like this pass."

"I guess." He said sadly.

She smiled lightly at him and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. Sokka held his head up and looked at Azula with confusion all over his face. "I'm sorry." she said pulling away and looking away "I shouldn't have... I'm too impulsive sometimes...You just looked so sad and I've been…I just shouldn't ha-"

Her sentence was cut off by Sokka cupping Azula's face in his hand and bringing his lips to hers in a soft kiss. Azula gasped at the contact, her eyes fluttering closed. This was not the first time that she had thought about kissing Sokka, about his dark skin and beautiful blue eyes. The fact that his lips were on her's now sent shocks of pleasure through her entire body.

Azula moaned into the kiss, her lips parting and her tongue snaking to the seal of Sokka's lips. Sokka opened them, allowing her access, which she took with much eagerness. She could feel an inner fire swelling up inside of her as Sokka's hands traveled from her face to her waist, holding her there tightly. It was with this added contact that her arms went around his neck, pulling him tighter into the kiss as her tongue explored the warmth of his mouth.

With her arms around his neck, she laid herself down on the sofa, pulling the water tribe man with her. She relaxed as his hands explored up her torso, their mouths still engaged in a passionate kiss. Azula gasped as his hand grabbed at her breast through her silk robe, making her hips thrust up to his.

Sokka gasped and pulled away from her lips, her tongue slipping out of his mouth. She looked up at him with her golden eyes, a confused look saturating them. He was confused as well as he looked down at her. He had of course known for a while how pretty she was, but she was Azula; she was enemy. She _**was**_ the enemy. Now she was something different. She was this broken, lonely woman who had resorted to living with nuns in order to maintain her sanity.

"I'm sorry Azula." he said as he lifted himself off of her "I shouldn't have."

She lifted herself up on her elbows and looked at him with one eyebrow raised "And why not?"

"You're thinking about being a nun."

She sat up farther "Yes, I am _thinking _about it, I'm not one. I am still Azula, princess of the Fire Nation and you are Sokka, Warrior Prince of the Southern Water Tribe. I don't see a problem."

He smiled at the statement. He usually protested when people used any title to address him, but she made it sound so good "I get that... but I don't know if we should."

"Well…" She twisted her mouth, as she looked at Sokka, at those big blue eyes, "The only potential drawback to the entire situation is the fact that my brother is who he is. However in the current climate and judging by what happened before you came here, I doubt that you care about that very much."

"A fair statement." He mumbled, rolling his eyes.

"Additionally if you are truly mad at the man I would think that doing all sorts of filthy, unmentionable things with his baby sister would be a thoroughly enjoyable passive aggressive way to get back at him."

Sokka just laughed at the hint of the old Azula that was peeking through the surface "Actually I was thinking more about you. I'd hate to take advantage."

She laid back again, pulling him with her "You came here a sad and broken man to talk about a traumatic experience. _I_ kissed you. _I_ pulled your body onto mine. Who's taking advantage of who?"

Sokka just laughed at her, the one side of his mouth curling up, "Alright princess." He sat up, getting off the sofa and pulling her with him. She held his hand, dragging him toward the bedroom, his heart pounding in his chest.

He looked into her large, bright room, a big bed in the center. "How long has it been for you?" She asked, as casually as she would order a cup of tea.

"Um…" He was taken aback a little bit as she started to undress, her back to him. His breath hitched as her robe was removed, her back exposed to him. "Longer than I care to admit." He had been waiting for Suki to come back, for things to be right again with them. He did not even need to say this, it was just understood between them. He reached out and ran his hands along her back, making her shiver in pleasure. "You?" He asked, breathing into the skin on her neck.

"About a year." She whispered, moaning a bit when his hands went around her waist, his fingers kneading on her soft skin. "I would be lying if I said I wasn't a bit nervous."

He just laughed into her skin, his hands searching out for her breasts. Azula moaned deeply, leaning her head back as she reached around behind her, undoing the tie on her simple bindings. He helped them unravel and fall to her hips, then the floor. She shivered at the cold spring air swirled around her breasts, but just smiled as Sokka's hands were on her in a second. She could not help but laugh, her hands reaching up to his head and pulling his wolf tail loose.

One of Sokka's hands went from her breast to her simple cotton panties, slipping under them and into the coarse dark hair between her legs. She just gasped, her hips arching back into his crotch as her hand went on top of his that was on her chest.

Sokka was feeling his own arousal as his finger crazed her sensitive flesh, his lips sucking and nipping at her neck. She could not help but roll her neck back, moaning loudly as his strong, long fingers probed further in her panties.

"Stop." She panted, pulling away from him. His hand pulled out of her underpants as she spun on him.

"Did I do something wrong?"

She shook her head, "Not at all. It's just not fair that you get to do everything to me." She mumbled, reaching to unbutton his shirt and pull it apart. He helped her undress him, a smile on his face as his shirt was pulled down his arms. As soon as his chest was exposed, her hands went to him, her fingers dancing over his ripcord chest.

He just smiled, his big blue eyes watching her. Her fingers explored down his chest, reaching his lower stomach and pushing his pants down and off.

"Oh my." She sighed looking down at the large organ that protruded from his body, "I can see why you are popular with the ladies."

He just laughed, his hands brushing some hair out of her face, "Satisfactory for you?"

"More than." She she smirked as his hands went to her white underpants and pulled them down. She just laughed, falling back onto the bed behind her. Sokka smiled, reaching out and grabbing her panties, pulling them down the rest of the way and off, tossing them behind over shoulder. He looked at her hungrily, his tongue running along his lips.

"Damn you're fine." Sokka groaned, Azula just laughed, running her fingers through her hair as her hips rose off the bed, begging for his attention to be there.

He crawled onto the bed on his knees, a smile on his face as he looked down at her. She leaned up, pressing her lips to his in a deep, frantic kiss. He said down on top of her, a moan coming from her when she felt the tip of his cock on her soft, wet folds.

"Don't go easy on me." She said into the kiss, "I like it rough." Her comment took him off off guard, but he was not surprised by it. The princess had always been aggressive by nature, and was not surprised that her sex life would reflect that.

Sokka just nodded, reaching down and pressing himself inside of her. Azula gasped lightly, a smile on her face as they kissed. Sokka moaning into the kiss starting to move in and out of her, her legs spreading further to make room for him.

Azula's nails dug into his lower back, groaning each time that he thrusted into her.

She dragged her nails over his skin, rolling him onto his back with a smile. She sat up on him, looking down at Sokka lying before her. She could not help but smile, looking at their bodies engaged in the most personal of ways. With his name on her lips she started to move on him, her hips moving in slow, calculated circles.

Sokka's hands went to Azula's hips, watching her breast bounce as she moved on him. The mere sight of it was enough to make him arch his head back, a smile on his face. Azula started to ride on him harder, her hands going to his wrists and digging her nails into his skin.

It did not take long before Sokka felt that familiar surge of pleasure pulsate through him, his hips arching up to her as he came, his seed filling her. Azula just smiled, watching Sokka's back arching as he released himself. He laid there for a long second, looking up at her. "I liked that." He told her.

"I should hope so." She said with a smile, her hands going to his chest and rubbing it. "However..."

"However?"

"I'm not done with you." She purred, pulling off him and walking toward the bedroom door, "I'm far from done with you, Warrior Prince."

He saw his opening in her movements, leaping off the bed and towards her. She gasped as Sokka's strong arms went around her waist, picking her up swiftly. He covered the distance between the bed and the wall in only a few steps, her body going with him. He pushed Azula's back to the wall forcefully, knocking off a picture that was hanging nearby. He smiled at seeing her eyes flutter and head roll back as he pressed himself against her.

"You know I seem to remember this happening once before." He hissed lowly, his erection growing against her.

Azula wrapped her thighs around his hips, her nails digging into the dark skin that covered his shoulder blades. "As do I." she snarled through clenched teeth, "So finish it the way you should have back then."

Sokka smirked, looking into her shimmering gold eyes, "As you wish, Princess."

* * *

I'd been wreaking my brain ever since I wrote "The News" trying to decided where Sokka went, would it be some random OC, maybe Ty Lee, or maybe that Kaya girl from the comic? Then one day Jordan and I were writing and it jut came to me. I use to think Sokkla was the craziest thing, but I think , in this case it makes since. Then again Jordan and her other co-writer could of corrupted me with Apartment 614 just like Aggressively Hospitable and Alaburn pulled me to the Tahnorra side with We Love the Water.

Anyway, I'm posting fast because we're done, we're just touching up on it bit by bit. Hope you're enjoying our little story.


	6. Friends, Family and Lovers part 1

**I know, I know I didn't post yesterday. I ended up being way more busy than I thought I would be. I my post again later tonight because I probably won't tomorrow or Tuesday. Only two chapters left guys.**

* * *

**Friends, Family and Lovers part 1**

"Was that a proposal?" Toph asked with a look of confusion.

"I suppose so." Zuko said as he looked through his blackening eye at Suki "Don't answer me yet though. I want to do it the right way later."

"No matter how you do it; you know my answer." Suki was looking at Zuko like he was the only man who currently, or ever existed in this world. He smiled at her, then winced at the soreness around his eye, it still hurting a lot more than he would like for it to. Suki could not help but smile at him, her hand reaching out and taking his hand into hers.

Aang smiled a little, seeing The Fire Lord so relaxed. He had always known Zuko to be a bit on the uptight side, so seeing him so cavalier and natural was truly a treat. Suki was another sight to behold. She looked like she was glowing, like she had always meant to be standing with him like this.

"So..." Aang started, asking the question that they all had, "How did this all start?"

Suki looked over at her love, a wide smile on her face, "He fired me."

Aang and Katara traded confused glances. "What kind of crazy shit is that?" Toph asked.

Suki laughed and pulled Zuko to sit at the sofa across from where the others were sitting. Her hands were still in his, like she would never let go, like she couldn't.

Zuko started to recount how he'd had feelings for Suki since before he'd gone in search of his mother, but he didn't say anything at first because he thought it was a passing fascination, and that he had no idea that Suki was feeling the same way.

"It felt like we were dancing around one another for months." She joked.

"That's exactly how it felt." His voice was soft as he looked her over, "We wasted so much time worrying that our feelings were wrong when all we needed to do was speak up."

Katara sighed happily and cuddled into Aang's arms as Toph cast her eyes to the floor. No one else noticed it, but Aang did. He knew she was thinking about her feelings for Sokka and that she was upset that he left. Neither of them said anything though. It was not about Sokka right now.

"So you spoke up... and then?" Katara asked.

"It's surprisingly easy to date one of the most powerful men in the world in secret." Suki joked, both of her hands holding his large one.

"It was a fun, but I'm so glad that it's out in the open."

"It is rather clarifying." Suki laughed and looked at him. Zuko just leaned in and pressed their lips together. The kiss rendered Aang, Katara and Toph speechless. It was not the kiss itself that did it, but how they kissed. Katara even blushed as she watched them, thinking about how she would get to kiss Aang like that as soon as they were alone.

They pulled away from one another, still looking into one another's eyes, "It's so good to kiss you in front of people." He whispered to her.

Suki just giggled, her arms going around his waist as she squirmed closer to him.

"Could you two be any more ridiculous?" Toph teased.

"Sorry." Zuko chuckled, "It's just good not to have to hide anymore."

"And you never will." Aang told his friend, "You won't have to apologize, or hide again, understood?" Zuko looked into his friend's eyes finding seriousness in them, "I mean that Zuko. I know that the situation is complicated but we never want you to hold back in any way, on anything."

Katara pulled herself away from Aang, knowing that he and the Fire Lord needed to speak alone, "Come on Suki, Toph, let's get lunch ready." Toph stood up and followed Katara out, Suki doing the same after kissing Zuko quickly.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Aang asked once the girls had left, a heavy frown on his face.

"It is really any wonder why?" He sighed, and motioned to his right eye "You saw how well that went."

"That was Sokka, not me." Aang scolded, "You know that your track record with secrets isn't great, so I have no idea why you would keep this from us. "

Zuko was taken aback, but not really surprised at his friend's anger. Aang had a right to be angry. They had made an agreement a long time ago that there was to be no secrets between them. Secrets only lead to misunderstanding which lead to wars and that was the last thing any of them needed.

"Please just understand that it was complicated." He sighed, "At the beginning I had no idea what was going to happen between her and I. I honestly thought that we would not last, that we couldn't make it work. Then it did, and it just got away from us." Aang listened, a soft frown on his face. "I wanted to tell you the last time I saw you six months ago, but I was still just so unsure about the future."

"I think that being unsure is normal. Especially when it comes to relationships."

"So you can understand my concern."

"More than understand." He insisted, "Look at what we went through last year. Even now, with Katara and I how we are I still get nervous, I still am fearful about what is to come next."

"How do you deal with that?" Zuko asked candidly, "I mean it's one thing to look at the woman you love and just know that is the one one for you. It's quite another to be looking at the long term. To think about being married and children, and growing old together." Zuko frowned a little bit, "It's just all so huge."

Aang could not help but laugh at that last part, "Last time I checked, we've done huge before."

"Fire Lord Ozai, no problem. Children, now that scares the crap out of me."

Aang laughed again, "The thought of kids does scare me. I'm also really excited about it though. For the both of us."

Zuko smiled, nodding in agreement, "They are both going to be great mothers."

"And us great fathers." Aang assured him with a smile, "Amazing fathers.'

Zuko just blushed a little bit, looking down as he whispered: "I hope so."

* * *

"Okay, cut the shit," Toph said as they entered the kitchen "You and Aang screwed in every room of this house last night, didn't you? Come on, I won't tell Sokka."

Katara exhaled, "If you must know Miss-Nosey-Pants, yes we did."

"Did you have sex on this counter?" Suki asked with a laugh, motioning to the center section of counter space in the kitchen.

"Why are you so interested ?" Katara asked with a blush.

"Cause I would have never expected you to be kinky." Suki giggled, "And I wanna know all about it!"

"She is just looking for tips for her own blossoming sex life." Toph smirked.

Katara raised an eyebrow, looking over at Suki, "What do you mean blossoming?"

"Strangely enough Suki here has not made it to the royal bedchamber yet." Toph lifted herself up onto one of the counters, a smile on her face.

"You are lying!" Katara yelled at Suki, half laughing. Suki laughed as well, throwing her hands up in protest, only to have Katara take her hands into her own, intertwining their fingers. "Ten months and no one interfering? There is no way in hell you haven't had sex with Zuko!"

"We haven't!" Suki insisted, "We've been waiting."

"What the hell are you waiting for?" Toph asked with a smile, "Spirits know that I've thought about banging the guy since day one."

Suki just laughed harder as Katara pulled away from her, turning back to the stove where water for rice was boiling. "Soon we will, just not yet though."

"Have you done anything with him?" Katara asked, overly curious.

"Do you really wanna know?" Suki leaned on the counter, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Yes!" Toph chirped, "We wanna know."

"Do we?" Katara asked, second guessing herself.

"Yes. We do." Toph said again, the look on her face daring Katara to say anything to the contrary.

Suki just smiled, "We sleep in the same bed most nights. I always leave before anyone sees. It's less about sex and more about just holding one another, you know? It's so comforting to have someone there."

"I will agree with you on that." Katara said with a dreamy sigh, "I love that."

"So you know how it is with you sleeping with a man; sometimes during the night things..." Suki blushed a little bit, "Come up."

"So you have in fact felt the royal erection." Toph said with a wide smile.

Suki grinned, "Yes... and it I_is/I_ royal."

Even Katara laughed at this, her head shaking lightly, "Subtle."

"It's been hard to keep things contained."

"I know that feeling." Katara sighed, "No more though."

"Now you both can have sex as much as you like!" Toph laughed.

"And we will! But when Captain Cock-Block comes back this afternoon it's going to be hard. " Katara said most assuredly, "At least with separate rooms it'll be easier to dodge him at night." Suki just laughed a little biting her thumb nail as she thought about what she was going to do when she had Zuko alone that night.

* * *

The three of them made lunch, serving it out in the garden around a table that had been placed out there. They laughed and ate like nothing was different, like nothing had changed at all. The only real difference is that Suki and Zuko were holding hands. But even that felt like it had been happening for years, that they had always been together. Sokka was of course gone, but it was never addressed, it was never even acknowledged.

Toph was the only one who seemed at all bothered by the fact that he was not among them. She wondered why Katara wasn't more upset that her brother was gone, why Aang wasn't insisting they go look for him.

"Hey, I hate to break up this wonderful moment, but aren't we going to go find Snoozles."

"He'll be back a little later." Katara said with confidence "You weren't here the last time he ran off, but he's just going to cool off. He's probably at the apartment."

"I hope you're right." Toph sighed.

"It's just best that we let him simmer down before we do anything." Aang added, " then he turned to Zuko and Suki "Also you guys shouldn't try and talk to him, wait for him to come to you."

"I have the feeling he will never talk to us again." Suki mumbled, looking down. Zuko just held her hand tighter, trying to comfort her.

"What was going on this morning?" Aang asked Suki.

"This morning?" Katara asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well..." Suki sighed heavily, turning to Zuko, "I went and saw him last night."

"You what?"

"Last night. I thought that if I talked to him and explained to him that I never wanted to hurt him it would make things better." Zuko said nothing as he listened to her, his chin in his hand, elbow on the table. "I told him that he needed to move on, that he needed to live his life and he..." She looked at the side.

Zuko gripped her hand tighter, his heart beating faster, "Go on..."

"I guess..." She shook her head, "I know he thought that we were going to get back together. He asked me for another chance, for another chance for us to work. I didn't know what to say, so I didn't say anything and he took that as something else."

Toph could feel Zuko's heartbeat through the floor, the beating wild as he listened to Suki.

"He kissed me." Suki whispered, looking at Zuko with a heavy frown, "I didn't ask for it."

"I know." He whispered harshly.

"He just..." She sighed, "I think he took it as I was confused. I don't think he ever thought that I did not want it."

Even Aang could now feel Zuko's heartbeat, his anger becoming apparent in his face. "What else?" He croaked, getting the feeling there was more than what she was saying.

She looked into his eyes as she recounted the events from the morning, telling him about how Sokka had tried to hold her while they were alone. She could see his face getting redder and redder as she spoke, a heavy frown on his face. "I shoved him off me, he would just not..." She looked across the table at Katara, whose face was serious and sad with a hint of anger in it. Suki shook her head, looking away and not wanting to say anything else.

Both Toph and Aang were concerned with the extremity of Zuko's heartbeat, with how fast it was beating in his chest. It felt just like Sokka's had earlier that day. Like he wanted to kill someone. It was only when Suki held his hand that he seemed to calm down, that he seemed to not want to tear someone's throat out.

"Can we talk about this later?" He asked her, a frown still heavy on his face. Suki nodded, knowing that it would be for the best.

He was quiet for the rest of the time they talked, as was Katara. Suki felt like she could feel the resentment in the air as they spoke. None of them said anything else about it though. Even as they cleaned up Suki could tell that something was bothering her.

"If you wanna say something, just say it."

Katara shook her head, looking to the ground, "Not today Suki... not today."

Suki sighed, going about her business.

Katara took a deep breath when she knew Suki was out of the room. She wanted to say a lot to Suki. She wanted to tell her about the tools for a betrothal necklace she had found in her brother's room so many years ago. She wanted to tell Suki that it was not fair for her to make Sokka look like a monster like she just had at lunch, making him look like some kind of a psychotic rapist. She did not want to tell Suki that she knew Sokka well enough to know that he was going to react to it like that. She certainly did not tell Suki that she thought she had gone there last night simply to get a reaction out of Sokka, and to make him look like the bad person.

Katara said nothing as she washed the dishes. Toph stood near her friend, feeling her try to steady her angry heartbeat, feeling the tension radiating off of her. The earth bender broke the silence "Hey Sweetness, I'm no help to you here, so I'll go to the apartment and wait for Snoozels to come home. I'll probably start packing too, get some of it out of the way while I'm waiting"

Katara leveled a forced smile at her friend as if she could see it, "Thanks Toph. I appreciate it."


	7. Friends, Family and Lovers part 2

**Well, we're wrapping this thing up. This chapter is longer than the others. This one is basically Jordan's baby with a few tiny touches here and there from me. She's my Zuki sister you know, ships them harder than I do.**

* * *

**Friends, Family and Lovers part 2**

Suki walked out to Zuko, who was standing out in the garden behind the new house in the rain. It had let up a bit during their lunch, only to have it pick up again. She said nothing, but just wrapped her hands around his forearms. He looked back at her, smiling warmly. They kissed, their arms wrapping around one another.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about last night." She sighed when the kiss broke.

"I'm sorry I did not help you this morning. If I would have known what was going on..."

"It's alright." She leaned up and kissed him quickly, "I'm ready to go." She whispered, her eyes raking over his face.

"You sure?"

She nodded, leaning up and taking his earlobe between her teeth. It made him gasp, his eyes fluttering. "I'm sure." She told him after pulling away, "I need to be alone with you."

"Right then. We go." He said, eagerness in his voice. Suki just laughed as he took her hand, pulling her toward the house. "We're gonna go." Zuko called out, leaning into the kitchen.

"Oh..." Aang smiled a bit, "When do you guys head back to the Fire Nation?"

"Day after tomorrow."

"We have that meeting with King Kuei tomorrow evening, don't forget." Aang reminded Zuko.

"Of course, I will meet you here at four, is that ok?"

"Perfect!"

They said their goodbyes and left. Zuko and Suki were hand in hand as they walked. Zuko had a large smile on his face, thinking about what they would do when they were alone. He was also thinking about how he would explain it to uncle if it came up.

Suki had a soft frown on her face as they walked. She was thinking about Katara's behavior back at the house. She thought of Katara as one of her closest friends and hated the idea of any resentment between them.

He looked over at her, noticing the troubled expression on her face. "Is something wrong?" He asked with a frown, her hand still in his.

"I'm not so sure this was a good idea Zuko." The comment made him pull her hand away from her, his face turning red with rejection. "That's not what I'm talking about." She sighed.

"Then what are you talking about?" He sighed, "I mean we agreed that we had to do this."

"We did."

"We talked about it for hours Suki."

"I know, Zuko."

"So what is the issue?"

"Cause I don't want them to hate us!" She yelled a bit louder than he would have wanted it to. "I want them to look at us like we look at us, but they never will. For the rest of our lives they will look at us and just see the people who broke Sokka's heart."

"I don't think they see us like that." He whispered, looking at her with a frown.

"You? No. You're their good old buddy Zuko. Me though? I'm just the whore from Kyoshi who broke Sokka's heart." She was crying a bit as she talked about this, a somewhat frantic look on her face.

"Suki..." He walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders, "No one thinks that of you." She laid her head on his shoulder, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Katara does."

Zuko rolled his eyes, kissing the side of her head, "Fuck what Katara thinks."

"Easier said than done." She groaned, "She will make Aang hate us, same thing with Toph. They all follow what she says."

Zuko laughed a bit. It had always been rumoured the they all did what Katara said, but he thought it was funny coming from Suki. He held her close, his nose in her hair, "They won't think that Suki, I won't let them."

She nodded slightly, looking up at her love, a smile on her face. "I don't even care what they think." She said with a smile, "I have you, and I don't need them."

He frowned, holding her cheek, "I wish you didn't feel that way."

"I don't know how else to feel about it." She whispered.

"Lets go back and talk to her."

Suki just shook her head, "I can't Zuko."

"I think we should."

"Why?"

"Because they are our friends." Zuko whispered, "And we fought and have grown alongside them. I want that in the future. I want our children to play along with theirs and we can't let this kill what we all have." Suki frowned, looking up into those big golden eyes, wanting so much to please him, to give him what he wanted. She wanted nothing other than that for the rest of their lives.

"Whatever you want Zuko..."

He kissed her forehead, taking her by the hand and leading him back to Aang and Katara's house.

* * *

Katara was standing over the sink fuming when Aang came in to help her. He knew she was less than happy with the last part of lunch. He looked at her and steadied himself before he said "Okay, they're gone. You can let it go now."

Katara's reaction was immediate "How dare she! How dare she make it seem like my brother is some kind of perverted letch who can't control himself! She said h_erself t_hat Sokka thought they were getting back together and _she _didn't correct him. No wonder he reacted the way he did. Of course he punched Zuko. Think about how that must have looked to him. One minute Suki's sneaking in to see him late at night, then the next thing he knows Zuko's confessing about them being together? Come the hell on!"

Aang stepped up and wrapped his hands around her shoulders "I know you're upset sweetie, but calm down."

"Aang, it's...I'm just so mad for him. He wasn't even here to tell his side of the story." He kissed the side of her head, holding her close. "I hate that she talked about him like that."

He just nodded, kissing her on the top of the head, "And I know that this is hard for you, but you have to think about this from their standpoint?"

"Their standpoint?"

"Yes." He sighed, taking her face into his hands, "Suki and Zuko are happy, they are happy together." He laughed a little bit, "I mean really, when is the last time you saw Zuko **happy**?"

Katara just laughed a little bit, knowing that he was right, "I just wish that my brother hadn't been hurt over it all."

Aang sighed lightly, "Can I be honest and have you not freak out on me?"

She just nodded lightly after a second of thought, "Go ahead."

"I know that Sokka loved her, but when they broke up he made the choice to not move on." This brought a frown to Katara's face as she looked up at her husband-to-be. "She wanted something different from her life than what Sokka could give, and we cannot fault her for that Katara."

"But-"

He cut her off by pressing his finger to her lips, "I'm not saying that there is something wrong with Sokka, but he is just not what she wanted for her future." Katara had tears in her eyes again as she listened to Aang, "I don't think that she left Sokka for Zuko, I believe them on that."

"I do too."

"I think that what happened between them just happened and they did not mean to hurt anyone. They just wanted to find happiness and they found it with one another."

Katara felt a wave of guilt wash over her as this dawned on her. She felt bad for questioning what they had, for ever feeling anything negative about her friends falling in love. People would from time to time question what she and Aang had, and it always infuriated her. She felt nothing but shame as she realized that she was doing just that to Zuko and Suki.

"And you and I both know that Suki would have not gone there to try and upset or lead him on. She is not that kind of person." Katara could not help but nod, knowing again that he was right on that point as well. "And you saw Zuko and Suki together, you saw how they were."

"They're in love." She sighed.

"They are, and spirits knows what we would do to be together. We can't fault them for what they did."

Katara sighed, nodding slightly, "You're right, sweetie."

Aang smiled, "I'm the Avatar, that's what I do." He laughed lightly.

As if on cue there was a knock on the door, both Aang and Katara looking in the direction of the front room. They walked to the door, Aang opening it to see their friends, the Fire Lord and the-would-be-Lady standing there. It was apparent that Suki had been crying. Her eyes were red and her cheeks wet. Any anger that Katara felt at that point in time just turned to anger at herself.

"I'm sorry!" Katara cried out, launching herself as Suki.

Suki embraced the hug, crying herself, "I'm sorry too." She said to her friend. "We never wanted to hurt him."

"I know you didn't." They were just holding one another lightly, "I didn't mean to make you feel horrible about it, Suki." She pulled away from the auburn haired woman and looked at the tall man standing next to her, "Either of you."

Zuko just looked at her with a smile, nodding slightly.

"I just want you to know that I am happy for you." Katara said with much sincerity in her voice.

"We are happy for you." Aang corrected from the door. He was speaking to Zuko at this point in time, the two men smiling at one another. "And we are excited at the thought of all of us getting married, and growing older, and having children and all that."

Suki sighed in relief, knowing that they wanted the same things that her and Zuko wanted. It was a relief, both for herself and her love's sake.

"Thank you. Both of you." she smiled at him. Suki and Katara hugged one last time before they finally left.

"Feel better?" Aang asked, Katara in his arms.

"I do." She ran the side of her finger over his face, grinning slightly. "I will feel better though when I get these clothes off."

Aang just laughed, "I like the sound of that." He swayed his hips a bit as he dragged them both to the bedroom.

* * *

They managed to sneak into the apartment unnoticed. Suki stopped at her door, going for the handle. Zuko hid a frown, his expectation for night having been quashed. She looked back at him with a smile, "What?"

"It's... nothing." He gave her a small smile. "I will order us some dinner if you like."

"I'm not hungry." She whispered, opening her door as she bit her lip, looking up at him with her large eyes.

"Do you... just wanna go to bed then?" The last thing he wanted to do was spend the night alone and his heart sank as he realized that it was going to be like that. "I mean that's fine." He tried to brush it off, to not show his disappointment.

Suki looked up at him and just smiled, shaking her head. "You were expecting us to have sex in my room?" He blushed, his heart only further sinking. He was kinda upset with himself that he had expected this from her, that he had just assumed they would make love. "Be reasonable, Zuko."

He sighed, "I'm sorry. I though-"

"My bed is not nearly as big as yours." She said with a smirk, "And we're going to need the room."

Zuko could not help but smile wide at her, his heart fluttering in his chest as it finally hit him that he was going to get to be with her in that one final way. She could see the excitement on his face, which just made her giggle and lean up, pressing her lips to his quickly.

"Go relax, I will be there soon." She pulled away and stepped into the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

He all but ran to his room, his attention going to the small mess that he had made during his current habitation of the space. He quickly made his bed and stuffed his dirty dishes under it. The clothing that had been scattered around his room were quickly tossed in the closet, the door closing with a bit of effort on his part. He could not help but laugh at himself as he did this, thinking that it was just like a teenager to have to clean his room like this before a girl came over. He thought about changing his clothes, putting on something better, but just opted to let his hair down. She loved it when his hair was down.

As his hair fell to frame his face he heard the door opened. He turned, expecting to see Suki, but his uncle stood there instead. "Hello Uncle." He said nonchalantly, trying to hide his disappointment.

"Zuko, what happened to your face?" The older man said, going to his nephew and pushing his long dark hair to the side.

"I'm fine Uncle. I just landed on the wrong end of a fist, that's all."

Iroh studied his nephew's face with a soft frown, "Sokka didn't take the news well?"

Zuko pulled his head away from his uncle, a frown on his face, "Not at all."

"Is your head hurting?" Iroh looked up at him

"It is," Zuko answered, "Not as bad as it was earlier."

Iroh turned from him, going to leave the room, "I'll get you something for that eye and your he-"

"NO!" the Fire Lord said with more force than he wanted to. When the older man turned and leveled a wary eye at him he said: "I mean..." He was trying to keep him out of the bedroom, knowing that Suki was going to be here anytime. "I'll be fine. I just want to get some rest."

"Very well." Iroh relented, "I will check on you in the morning."

"Thank you Uncle." Zuko smiled, watching the old man go with a sigh. He did not mean to come off as rude and knew that he had a bit. But there were extenuating circumstances.

It was now that he was finally able to relax, to wait for her. He sat on the window seat in his room, his legs stretched out before him as he looked out the window, rain dripping sadly from the sky. His head was pounding in his skull again, a side effect of the punch that he had taken a few hours earlier. He tried not to think about it, but the throbbing was not so easy to ignore. He heard his bedroom door slide open, his eyes snapping to the person who stood in the doorway. "Hi." He whispered to her.

Suki just smiled at him, walking into the room and closing the door behind her. She had changed into the same robe that she had had on the night before the one made of green and red silk. He loved that robe, he loved that it was her and him and that she wore it with such grace, with such pride.

"You look so beautiful." He mumbled as she walked over to him, her soft hand reaching out and taking his large, strong jaw into it. He closed his eyes, all the breath leaving him at once when she touched him. Suki silently pressed her lips to his. Neither of them moved, they instead just held the still embrace.

She broke away from the kiss, pulling her hand away from his face. Zuko frowned lightly, his eyes raking over her. She saw his reaction, a funny little smile spreading across her face. She reached down to the belt that held her robe closed, looking at it as she untied the knot. He watched her, slightly confused about her intent, but a deep flush spreading across his face nonetheless.

She finally was able to untie her robe, her eyes going back to his, a smile playing across her lips. Slowly, her hands took the edges of her robe and pulled it apart, letting the silk robe slide off her in one fluid movement. The vacating of her robe left her naked in front of him, her soft milky skin totally exposed to the Fire Lord, her Fire Lord.

Zuko had seen many wonderful things in his more than twenty years of life, many of which he would never forget as long as he lived. He had seen newborn babies, breathtaking sunsets, and even a particularly beautiful field of sunflowers in bloom under a full moon. However it was while looking at Suki, naked in front of him, that he fully understood what real beauty was.

Her hands went behind her back, looking at him with soft eyes and a small smile. She could not help but laugh as she saw him look her over, the smile and flush growing on his cheeks. He swung his legs off the window seat, standing, without ever taking his eyes off her.

"Well?" She whispered, watching the movement of his eyes as he looked at her.

He had to force himself to speak, to make words come out of his mouth, "I…" he meet her eyes, a wide smile on his face, "You're beautiful."

Suki just laughed a little bit, reaching out and taking his long, rough hand into hers. His heart was pounding in his chest as she took his shaking hand and placed it on her right breast. The rest of him followed, crashing into her with a force of passion and love. His lips went to hers, locking them in a fiery kiss. Both of his hands went to around her slim, milky waist, pulling her close to him.

Her arms went around his neck, moaning deeply as she felt his growing warmth through his thin clothing. It was went she felt the hardness between his legs against her, a heavy moan forcing it's way out of her throat. His hands went down to her full hips, grabbing them in his hands forcefully as her full hips crashed to his.

She cried out softly into the kiss, making Zuko pull away, "Sorry, was that too much?"

She shook her head, going up to kiss him again. "I don't want you to feel like you owe me or anything weird like that."

She placed a quick kiss on his lips, pulling her body away from him. "It's nothing like that Zuko. I just want you." She held his hand, dragging him to the bed that was off to the side.

He followed her eagerly, his eyes still locked on her naked body. She sat down on the edge of the bed, a smile on her face as she pulled him closer to her. Her hand went between his legs, pressing it against his growing erection though the coarse fabric. An audible gasp came from him as he watched her.

Suki just looked up at him with a smile, her face flushing over. A soft laugh came from him as he placed his hands on her shoulders, gently shoving her to the bed.

"Hey, I was having fun there." She chuckled, sitting up on her elbows.

"There will be plenty of time for that." He leaned down to her, pressing his lips to hers with a moan as they both fell back onto the bed. Her hands went into his hair, digging her fingers into his mess of dark follicles as her tongue slipped past the seal of his lips. He pulled apart his shirt, letting it slip down his back and onto the floor behind him just as she was swirling her tongue around his. One of Suki's hands trailed to his strong chest, gripping onto his collar bone with the tips of her fingers.

He pulled away from her, her tongue slipping out of his mouth, leaving her whimpering for more. He just smiled at her as he felt his heart beating wildly in his chest. "I love you Suki." He whispered into the skin on her chin.

She melted under his words, lifting her hips up towards him. She needed him. Suki's hands went to the Fire Lord's strong shoulders, pressing on them to try and communicate her needs. He laughed lightly at her silent signal but was not quite ready to touch her there just yet. His hands went to her waist and started to kiss down her. She watched him with half closed eyes as his lips sought out her right breast. The tip of his pink tongue swirling around her erect nipple before closing his mouth around it.

Suki gasped loudly, her hands going to his hair again. She could not help but pull on those locks as his one hand moved from her waist to her other breast, kneading it with his large square hand. He lightly pinched her perky nipple, making her cry out, her back arching off the bed.

He pulled off her breast, a soft laugh on his lips. Her legs had been spread even further for him, her heels digging into the edge of the bed. Zuko could feel the heat radiating from between her legs, a heat that was being generated for him. Her liquid center was begging for his attention, making her entire body feel like it was on fire. Suki mewled in frustration, trying to rub her hips against him.

He just laughed, sliding down off the bed and onto his knees on the floor. Zuko could not help but gasp at seeing his lover from this angle. She was so beautiful, so perfect, and all his. His hand went to the patch of short, dark red hair between her legs, the contact sending shivers of pleasure through her body. Suki's breath hitched as one of his long fingers slipped past her moist lips, a smile dancing across his face.

She started whimpering as he worked in and out of her, dragging the tip of his finger along the warm walls of her narrow channel. He slipped another finger in her as he leaned his head into her, his lips caressing her soft clitoris. Suki moaned his name as he started on her with his lips and tongue. His free hand went down between his own legs, freeing his cock from his pants before wrapping his fingers around it. He pulled at himself as he pleased her, his lips and tongue sucking and rolling her over sensitive clit as two of his fingers penetrated her.

She cried out at the gathering pressure in the lower half of her body, not sure if she wanted him to stop or keep going. She just moaned his name, still pulling on his hair in steady tugs. He lifted his eyes up towards her, shaking at seeing her writhing under him. When he was satisfied that she was ready he shoved his finger up further in her, curling the tip of his index finger up to reach her most sensitive spot. Her hips bucked at the contact, her hands pulling at his hair roughly.

He continued to tease the internal rough patch, pulling harder as his own cock as she bombarded him with sounds of both protest and pleasure. One of her hands went from his hair to her own, pulling on her auburn locks as her hips thrust down on his hand and lips.

It did not take long for her to explode in passion under him. Her shoulders lifted off the bed, a high pitched moan filling the room and making Zuko groan as the pressure on his finger increased, her velvet insides contracting violently as he licked at her sweetness. Her eyes were closed as she shook heavily, laying back down on the bed, having never had a climax that was as amazing as the one he had just given her.

He pulled his face away, watching as she was panting heavily, her chest rising and falling. "Are you ok?" He asked, a smirk playing on his face as his fingers still moved on her.

She whined, trying to pull away from his tormenting touch. It was too much for her sensitive body and she needed it to stop. He pulled his finger out, smiling up at her.

"You're beautiful." He whispered against her hair covered intimate area, placing a soft kiss there.

She ran her fingers through her hair, looking down at him with a soft laugh, "And you're amazing."

"You think so, huh?" He started to kiss up her stomach until she sat up, her hands going to his hair.

"I do." She pulled on his hair, pulling him up. "It's your turn now."

"Huh?"

She just laughed a little bit, forcing him to stand before her. Her breath hitched when she saw his exposed penis, her face flushing over. It was even better that she thought it would be, the pearl of pre-cum on his head just begging her for full lips. She reached out, taking the soft shaft into her hand and running her fingers over the vein raised surface. "Oh Zuko…" She leaned in, her full lips pressing to the dark purple head. Zuko gasped at the contact, looking down as her eyes drifted up to his.

She pressed herself down on him, her lips sliding over the surface of his member. She took great care to make sure that her teeth did not touch the sensitive skin as her fingers stroked the part that her mouth could not reach. Suki made soft sucking sounds as she went about this, her eyes still locked with his.

His hands went to her auburn locks as she started to move her head on and off him. Zuko bit his lip as he watched her, noticing everything about the way she looked in that moment. He felt a gasp come from her, the bitter taste of pre-cum filling her mouth. She pulled her gaze away from him as ran his hand over her cheek. Zuko forced her off, leaning her looking up at him with her full, wet lips.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, breathless with her hands still on him.

He just laughed a little bit and shook his head, "No my darling. Nothing will ever be wrong again." Suki smiled at him, standing up from the edge of the bed, her lips going to his. Zuko moaned into the kiss, his eyes clenching tight as her hands pushed his pants down to the floor. Suki laughed into the kiss, drawing a smile from him, "What is so funny?"

"I finally have you naked, my Fire Lord."

Zuko just smiled, leaning down and placing his arm behind Suki's knees, his other arm at her back. He picked her up in one fluid motion, her arms going around his neck. He climbed onto the mattress on his knees, laying her down in the center of the big bed. She spread her legs as he covered her with his long body. Suki's hand went to his face, touching the dark skin that covered his left eye.

"Still think I'm good looking even with two messed up eyes?"

"What are you talking about?" She breathed, placing her lips on the scar as he leaned down to her.

"Scarred eye, black eye: I'm a mess."

She just shook her head, licking the rough skin with a moan. "You have a black eye, yes." She pulled away, looking him over with glazed over eyes, "But I see nothing else wrong with you."

Zuko just smiled and moaned lightly, laying his hips against hers. Suki bit her lip while looking into his eyes, feeling his erection against her still moist center. She nodded her head up with a moan, her knees pulling up by his hips.

He watched her carefully as he reached down and took himself into his hand, pressing his tip against her soft, wet, folds. Suki gasped his name, her hands going to his shoulders as she shook with anticipation, knowing what was about to come, what she had been wanting from him for months now. "Zuko…" She whispered into his ear. He looked at her, his dark hair hanging around his eyes, "I love you." She sighed, drawing a smile from his lips as he thrust his hips forward, his penis finally penetrating her.

Zuko's eyes closed, a groan coming from the back of his throat as he withdrew his hips then trust them back into her with a little more force. Suki's head rolled to the side, the Fire Lord kissing her jaw like as he started to move his hips on her. She found herself whimpering his name continually. It had been so long since she had sex she had almost forgotten the feeling of someone between her legs. There was some pain, more or less just discomfort. She could never even think about telling him to stop though. She had waited too long for this, she had wanted it to much.

The pain subsided with each of his thrust, with each time that he whispered sweet nothings into her skin. As long as she had him there would never be any pain. Only pleasure, only love.

"Zuko?" She sighed, turning her face to him with a smile.

He groaned softly, his mouth on her neck, his hips still moving against her in slow steady thrusts, almost like he was unsure of himself.

"Please come inside me." She whispered into his ear.

He froze, looking at her, "Are you sure?"

Suki nodded, her hands running through his hair, "Positive." She smiled, her fingers traveling to his flushed over face.

"I've never been very good at this." He whispered. She giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck, "What's so funny?"

Suki shook her head, looking into those beautiful gold eyes that she loved so much, "That you're perfect and beautiful no matter what you do, even though you don't think so at all."

Zuko could not help but smile, drawing himself further up on her. She bit her lip, eyes fluttering as he drew her knees up around his waist, his knees pushing him up off the bed, pulling her up with him. Suki gasped as his fingertips went to her hips, his lips to her forehead. She silently urged him to continue, needing the throbbing member between her legs to continue the assault to her senses. She felt his body tighten up as he started to move on her, his weight on his knees as he thrust inside of her hard. She cried out a little bit at the action, her hands going to his hair.

Zuko felt her breath on his neck coming out in short puffs in the form of his name. It made him shake with pleasure as he felt her under him, the tip of his cock reaching her most sensitive spot. Suki dug her heels into the small of his back, sliding herself up on the bed as she felt herself seizing up in pleasure. He reacted by thrusting his hips up towards her harder and faster.

Suki let out a deep, throaty cry as her climax tore through her. Her fingers tangled themselves in his hair as she pulled on the locks roughly. He gasped, feeling her body's reaction to him. He came when he saw the look of ecstasy on her face, hissing her name though his teeth. Time seemed to stand still as they embraced one another, their bodies rocking as they experienced their orgasms together.

Her hands and arms fell to the bed, a smile on her face as she looked up into his gold eyes. Zuko looked down, a tingle running down his spine while Suki simply smiled.

"You're so beautiful." He finally whispered, smiling before leaning down and pressing her lips to his.

She laughed into the kiss, her arms going around his neck, locking him in place. He was all hers now and she his. She would be his until the day she died.

He pulled out of her, leaving Suki shaking in pleasure at the vacancy between her legs. He rolled off, her arms around his neck allowing her to move with him. Zuko pulled away from the kiss, his hands going to her face as he brushed some hair off her sweat covered forehead.

She just giggled lightly, feeling his fingers on her skin. "I love you, Zuko." Suki sighed, her eyes looking his face over.

The young Fire Lord just smiled at his darling Suki, at the woman who was going to be his wife and mother to his children. He would go through hell and back for this woman, and would think it his biggest privilege to do so. The black eye did not even think of it as painful, it was just another part of having her, of loving this wonderful woman: His Fire Lady.

He pressed their lips together in a soft, perfect kiss, as if it permanently seal his resolve.

She pulled away from the kiss after a few moments with a laugh, sitting up on him, "Now... where did we leave off?" He just laughed as he looked up at her, his eyes eager as the body of his love straddled him, ready for more.


	8. Epilogue

Rose - Well guys, this is the last of our little story, we hope you enjoyed it. I know I had fun.

Jordan - This may or may not lead to more stories that we may or may not do. So be prepared… or not.

* * *

**Epilogue **

**(The Next Day)**

Iroh was at Zuko's door shortly after sunrise, knowing that he would be up. The old fire bender shifted the tray of tea, pastries and a cold compress to one hand and tapped lightly on the door before letting himself in. "Nephew, I've brought you something to make that eye feel better and some tea to take care of your head, its a bit bitter, but-" he stopped short when he finally looked up and saw Zuko laying on his side, still sleeping, with his arm draped across Suki's back. They were both totally naked, save a sheet pulled up to their waists.

Iroh tried to sit the tray down quietly and back away, but as soon as the tray touched the table Zuko opened his eyes. "Un-uncle?" he said groggily as he glanced at the figure in the doorway. It was then he realized that Suki was still in his bed with him, her naked back exposed. The Fire Lord pulled the sheet farther up on Suki's body and started to try and explain "Uncle we-"

The general just held a hand up and smiled softly "Have a good morning my nephew," He said quietly before he backed out of the door and closing it behind him.

Zuko frowned awkwardly, looking at the door that his uncle had just walked out of. Almost on cue there was a soft giggle from next to him. He looked down to find her face towards him, her large lips curled into a smile, "So, you find that funny?" The tall fire bender laid back down next to her, his free hand traveling up and down her bare back.

"Absolutely hilarious." she sighed, her arm moving from under the pillow and to his right eye, "Your eye looks horrible." She mumbled with a frown, her fingertips touching the dark bruise that not covered the eye.

"It feels worse." He sighed, "My head too."

"I will get you that tea." She slid on the bed, pulling herself to her knees and grabbing the sheet that had been over them. She wrapped it around herself, pulling it tight to herself as she walked to the table in the room. He was left naked on the bed, watching her as she walked over to the desk, picking up the tray and navigating it back to the bed.

She sat it on the bed, offering the tea to him. He took it with a smile, a blush on his cheeks. Suki's attention then went to the cold compress, picking it up and pressing it to his eye. Her movements were so gentle, so loving. It made his stomach flutter with pleasure. He took the compress into his hand, letting her settle back down on the bed.

Suki picked up the pasty, taking a bite out of it. "I think that was for me." He said playfully.

"I know." She took another bite.

He shook his head, "So bossy."

"You think it's sexy." She purred.

"Of course." sipped his tea, "It's very Fire Lady like of you."

This made Suki laugh, "I kinda like the sound of it, you know." She smirked, "Fire Lady Suki." She said just above a whisper.

Zuko just smiled at her, letting the cold compress fall from his eye and as he looked her over, "I love the sound of it."

* * *

Azula slipped into her door quietly and looked around. Sokka wasn't in the living room, so she went to where she'd left him a few hours earlier, her bedroom.

She stood at the door and looked at the already made bed. She wouldn't of pegged Sokka for the neat type, but he had actually done a good job. She was just about to call out to see if he was still there when the bathroom door opened and he walked out buttoning his shirt.

"Are you leaving?" she asked leveling him a confused look.

"Yeah. I guess they'll start looking for me soon. And besides, I'm hungry. I worked v_ery _hard last night." he said leveling her a sly smile.

The princess looked at him with a smirk and pulled a rather large bag from behind her back "So I guess I got all this for nothing."

A huge smile crossed his face "Has anyone ever told you you're perfect."

"I seem to recall hearing that a few times last night, but it's always good to hear." she handed him the bag and watched him open it and inhale deeply as he walked over to the table "I got it from a shop on the way here. If I got that much food from Uncle they would've wondered who I had over here."

The warrior looked up from the bag he was unpacking with a slight frown on his face "Were _they_ there?"

"Yes," she said glancing away "They told me about them being together." She would never admit it to him, but she was happy that Zuko had found someone. He seemed happier than he never had, certainly more so than he ever was with Mai, and she was glad for it. She was still not really sure about it being Suki, but she figured that she would get used to that. She paused then she looked at Sokka "I thought you said you only hit Zuko once?"

"It _was_ only once. Aang's go to me before I could hit him again." He answered before he took a bite out of the huge pastry he had chosen. "And knowing Katara, she probably put her healing hands on him."

She raised an eyebrow "I'm impressed. Zuzu looks like he was in a fight. I knew you were powerful, but I never imagined." She purred. Sokka laughed as he sat down and motioned for her to join him. She sat down with him, but waved away the bag the he'd pushed toward her "I ate at the Jasmine Dragon, that's all for you. I heard you've got _quite _the appetite." she said looking at him with longing in her eyes.

Sokka swallowed his mouthful, "Why do I feel like I'm your after breakfast snack?" he asked .

"You just may be."

A sly smile crossed his lips "Is that an invitation to stay longer?"

"I would say so."

"Well, in that case, I need all the energy I can get." he said as he reached into the bag and pulled out another roll. He paused and looked at her, seriousness crossing his face "Thank you."

She waved her hand, "I couldn't very well have you here starving."

"I'm not talking about that. I appreciate you letting me in and listening to me complain last night. Offering to let me hide out. You could have slammed the door in my face and not thought twice about it, but you didn't. I appreciate that."

Then Sokka saw something he never thought he would, a blush cross Azula's face "It's okay." she said "I would hope that if I was in the same situation,you would have let me in."

"Honestly, I'm not so sure." he answered "Before last night I didn't know that you were so...so.."

"Human?"

"Um, I guess you can say it like that." they sat in an awkward silence as he finished his second pastry. "So, um, what about everything else. What exactly is all that about."

She furrowed her brow at him "Do you question everything?"

"Yeah, I do. That's what makes me me."

Azula thought for a second "Well, I suppose its about a man and a woman comforting each other by making each other feel good, and when it's over, it's over and that's what it needs to be."

"So what you're saying its no strings attached?" he said to clarify.

"Exactly."

"And it's not over yet?"

"I'm not nearly done, but if you're not up to it I understand." she said sitting back and crossing her arms casually.

Sokka laced his fingers in front of his chin "So, lets just say that I'm n_ot d_one. How much time would I have before you go back?"

"Two more days, maybe three. It depends on how ZuZu's little meeting goes today."

He stroked his beard "So If I were to , say, hide out here for those two or three days, that would be fine with you?"

"Actually it would be preferred." the princess answered with a smirk.

"Well then," he said standing up and reaching his hand out to her "I suppose that I'll accept your invitation. I'd be a fool not to."

She took his hand and stood up, turning into his body "Hmm, strong, virile and intelligent. Not a mixture you find too often. I may have to keep an eye on you."

"Just an eye?" he queried as he pressed his pelvis against her.

She chuckled "An eye, a hand, all sorts of various body parts."

"That sounds much better."

* * *

Katara stood by the window and looked out over the garden behind their new home. The sun shone beautifully on all the different types of brightly colored flowers, and the water in the small fountain shimmered in the morning light. She brushed a tendril of hair out of her face right as a tattooed hand reached around to give her a hot cup of tea.

"Thanks." she said as she took the cup and sipped from it. She looked back at Aang "You keep this up and you'll be good enough to work for Iroh."

He smiled before dropping a kiss on the shoulder revealed by her gown slipping.

"Practice makes prefect." he said as an arm snaked around her waist.

"Why do I get the feeling you're not talking about the tea." she chuckled as she took another sip. Katara turned around in his arms and tipped up to give him a peck on the lips "I'll be glad when this is our life everyday."

"Yeah," he sighed, "but Sokka will be back later on and it'll be back to sneaking around until we have the wedding."

She looked down into her tea "Yeah. The return of Captain Cock-Block. " she looked up at him "I wonder where he went."

Aang pulled her closer to his bare chest "Like Toph said, he probably went to the apartment. I'm sure he's hanging off his bed snoring like he does every morning."

She chuckled a little "I hope so. Yesterday was kind of rough on him."

"I know...I mean Zuko and Suki, who would've guessed."

Katara stretched her eyes and smiled "I know. How crazy is that? I guess it makes sense though."

"When you see them together it does." Aang took the teacup from her hand and set it on the windowsill "But enough about them. Lets talk about us."

She put her hand his cheek and looked into his shimmering gray eyes "Yeah, we have a wedding to plan."

He put his hand on hers and pressed his face gently into her palm with a smile "We could do that, _or _we could go back to bed." she giggled as he dropped a kiss on her neck "Practice _does _make perfect, and we didn't get nearly as much practice last night as we did the night before."

She laughed "Because we were too tired from the night before."

"So are you rested?"

"I am." she blushed, "but Sokka and Toph could come back at any time."

"Well, you know, neither Toph _nor _Sokka are morning people. I'd bet it would be a few hours before they even wake up, so we have time to go back to the bedroom, and the kitchen, and the bathroom," she giggled as Aang deftly scooped her up into his arms "and the garden."

"Not in broad daylight." she laughed.

"Okay, maybe not the garden, but we can still make the best of the morning."

* * *

Toph sat by the window and felt the morning breeze on her skin. The apartment was entirely too quiet. _Where is Sokka?_ she thought _He should've been back last night. I hope he's alright._

She got up and made her way through the maze of boxes she had packed as she stayed up the entire night before, thinking about him, worrying about him. He'd been out all night, possibly in the rain. Why hadn't he just come back home. Why hadn't he just come to her. She would've taken care of him. If only he'd known that he could come to her. But then again there had never been a time when he couldn't.

She chastised herself inwardly for allowing him to go so easily. She should of followed him. She should of stopped him and told him that none of that mattered because she loved him and she would always be there for him.

As she grabbed a papaya from the table she made up her mind to go tell Katara and Aang that he hadn't come back and it was time to go looking for the warrior.

I'm sorry it's late, but here's the end. We decided to tweak the end at the last minute. Jordan and I literally just hope you enjoyed. We both have other things we're working on so please keep an eye out.


End file.
